Naruto Strongest Ninja
by animemaster5724
Summary: naruto gets a horrbile childhood and gets his revenge on kushina and his sister natsumi. has trouble with his zanpakuto powers. Good aizen. Evil kushina and sandiame. leaf village bashing. sasuke and itachi revenge on leaf. no yaoi. rape scenes. parings naru/hina/nel/anko/kyu/? kushi/nats
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I have been working on for close to a month. I figured I should release it soon. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. I own only the new characters**

**Not yaoi**

**Naru/Hina/Nel/Anko possible fem kyu**

_Flash backs_

_**Flash back with biju or spirits **_

**Kido incantantion**

_**Mind scape creature**_

_Mind scape person_

_4000 years before the ninja era_

_Inside of an old shrine created by kami himself lay the prone form of the Rikudo Sennin and his three sons. They were just there when he split up the jyuubi's spirit chakra into nine separate parts. However there is a new problem at hand. The strain is slowly killing him but he wishes to give his talents to his three sons.(_**From now on the Rikudo Sennin is riku) **_" My dear sons please come forward one at a time" said Riku. " My oldest son for your bravery and strength in this crises, I shall award you with the perfect eye chakra." "thank you father" said the oldest son. "my second oldest son for you courage and tact in this great crises, I shall award you great spiritual chakra" said Riku. " thank you father" replied the Second son. " and finally my youngest son, for your love and commitment in this great crises I shall award you great physical chakra" said the sage. "thank you father" said the youngest brother. "now my sons step forward on to each panel. My oldest your new name shall be Uchiha Ishida. My youngest son your new name shall be Uzumaki Yamamoto. Now finally my youngest son your name shall be Senju Luppi." Said the sage_

_Now each son stepped up to the panels with their names on theme. They inserted there chakra into each panel like the instructions said. When the Uchiha did so his eyes glowed bright crimson before they dulled, down knocking him out in the process. Next up was the Uzumaki son. When he inserted his chakra his body released a dense force nearly knocking down all of the people in the room. Then the last son stepped forward. When he inserted his chakra his body started affecting the the very elements around him. His body released all of the known chakra elements then everything stopped. After this he was knocked out._

"_**Hello my son" said a voice. **__" Father is that you" said the son. __**" Yes son but listen up for what I must say is important" said the father. **__" what is it father" said Ishida. __**" please don't interrupt me while I speak" said riku. " listen son you have been entrusted with the greatest eyes in history, and many will be after your special gift. But enough rambling, for I have come to tell you three things" **__" What is it father" said the son. __**"first my son you must not abuse this power since you could go blind from over use. Next this power actually uses the power of the gods and if you evolve it enough you can possibly revert into these eyes. Now finally your clan should head my words, if you go down the path of revenge your life shall become a rot.**_

" _yes father but how come the other 2 got cool powers and I" the sage cut him off before he could say it.__** " Son you all got 1/3 of my power so you can separately continue my line. I sence great darkness blooming in you and if you don't stop you sons and theirs down the line will be destroyed." **_

" _**Now as my final act of father is shall tell you what your powers are so listen up"**_

" _**The Sharingan itself contains three tomoe. A higher mastery of the Sharingan can be seen in the creation of a new tomoe in the eye, with three tomoe being the typical highest form of the eye. The rare Mangekyou form is a unique evolution of the Sharingan beyond the three tomoe form, please see its entry for more information. An eye possessing two tomoe can allow the Uchiha clan member to track the movement of an opponent and do some minor copying of an opponent's attack. For avoiding incoming attacks, the Uchiha's speed and agility will greatly control whether they can move to avoid it. However, three tomoe will greatly help in this area."**_

" _so basically it allows better perception and can copy things but what's so special about that" said Ishida. __**" hold your horses I wasn't done". Said the father.**_

" _**Now as I was saying, Each user develops their own unique looking Mangekyou. The requirements for gaining the Mangekyou are very controversial in nature.**_ _**Usage of the Mangekyou techniques drains quite a bit of a user's chakra, more so than any other normal technique. Also as a result of Mangekyou usage, the bearer will slowly lose their vision, but if you have a close relative with active sharingan you can use there's to gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**_ _**These eyes return vision and gave unbelievable strength.**_

"_**however" **__"wait let me guess we slowly lose humanity for such immense power don't we." Said the son.___

"_**Now the true deadly techniques, Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. Izanagi, named for a god who helped spawn many islands and deities, is a Genjutsu technique which was declared a Kinjutsu by the Uchiha Clan. Using Izanagi grants the user the ability to turn wounds and disadvantages into nothing more than dream.**_ _**Tsukuyomi, named for the God of the Moon, is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a powerful illusion.**_ _**Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user."**_

" _Wait so your saying that I have great powers from gods, so im a god." __**" You are not god, and I was afraid you would say that so the other sons act as balance" **__What do you mean." Said the son. __**"if you step out of line the senju can beat the eyes with the physical powers, but if they step out of line the uzimaki can stop them with there spiritual power. This also mean if the uzimaki are out of line you must stop them" **_

" _Yes father" _

" _**now onto the last power,**_ _**Izanami is one of the ultimate dōjutsu of the Uchiha clan, which affects targets through physical sensations shared between them and the user.**_ _**Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is sealed away and loses its light forever.**_ _**To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Sharingan to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph."**_

" _so this is it"__** "yes. You will wake up shortly since I must meet up with you brothers"**_

_Senju min Scape_

"_**Hello my son" said a voice.**__ " Father is that you" said the son. __**" Yes son but listen up for what I must say is important" said the father. "listen you are the youngest of the three of you but you have a very important job. You powers correspond to nature such is why I named you Senju **__(senju literally means The clan with a thousand skills). _

" _Wait father so what are you saying" said Luppi. __**"I mean exactly what I say, every member of you clan will have a random mastery of a skill in nature such as Illusions, fire style, water style, wind style, earth style, lightning style, ice style, metal style, wood style, poison style, taijutsu, sage techniques, power draining techniques, and any other thing that can happen in nature.**_

" _wow that means when can have endless skills with so many results" said luppi. "__**Now son I shall tell you something, I can sence the Uchiha will destroy themselves so it is you job to stop them, but if you are out of line the uzimaki can stop you.**_

"_I see"_

" _**now son you clan is so great that as one last gift if the person is strong enough they can have all powers of nature and doing so will change the users hair fair blond and all their children shall have blond hair. This means you can use all the powers I mentioned but your sons will not b possess these powers to allow balance. After the son has a child its hair will return to its mothers or grandfathers original color depending on gender.**_

" _Wait lets say my son or daughter has a child with my brothers son or daughter, will they still possess the powers."_

" _**yes and im glad you caught on. Since I divided my powers by thirds pushing them back to gether by breeding will bring the child closer to my power. But heed these words there children must continue to mix with non senju, Uchiha, or uzimaki since the power will be divided to far resulting in imbalance. When that happens that means there son has my full power and will most likely die from the strain of the power."**_

" _Thank you for your wisdom and love father"_

" _**Son ill be blunt with you both you and your brothers clan will dies out one day until that blond is born. Mostly likely the Uchiha and senju will die out but I saw a glimpse of the future. The blond is a mixture of your 90000000, grand son and the uzimaki heir. I heard the grandson was named minato and he was and orphan meaning you all just died out, the he and a red headed woman had a child called fishcake who had whisker marks protruding off of his face."**_

"_**goodbye my son and beware of the future, I since many wars are ahead."**_

_Uzimaki mind scape_

"_**hello my son you're the last one I must speak to". Said a voice. **__" hello father" said yamamoto. __**"listen son you are my last hope as I have sensed that the other two clans will dies out in a few thousand years. Listen im getting of track but I need to tell you about your powers."**_

"_yes father, but why do I have a sword strapped on me and a white hayori." Said yamamoto. __**" ah I see you saw those. Listen the spiritual powers you have are very powerful. The sword is a piece of your soul. Each member of your clan will get a sword but the white hayori is for the 19 strongest of your clan. Each sword is a reflection of you personality so for example a wild person gets a wild sword like panther powers or monkey powers. Another is a heartless of very hurt person gets a sword that reflects there despair.**_

"_**now your powers are truly extensive since your clan can have good (Soul reaper powers) or bad/negative (arrancar powers). The powers aren't evil but just aren't as positive when there and arrancar. I have sensed that in the far future the strongest of you clan will come from the offspring of a Senju and your clan. He wont have Senju powers but stronger uzimaki powers. He shall be greatly scorned by his village and I sense he will have true despair. He will have a combination of shinigami and arrancar powers but will be greatly sought after."**_

" _um dad your getting off track again" said yamamoto. __**"so I am but any way let me tell you the powers.**_

"_**the shinigami side has the power of kido which goes into hado and bakudo. The powers range from healing to defense to attack. Each also has the power to reach shikai which releases the sword powers that allows them different swords. They can only be used by the soul the sword came from. Now remember what I said about the hayori." **__" yes father" said the son. __**"well the captains who wear the hayori has the power to use bankai which enhances the shikai. The power is not exclusive to the captains because others have the potential to do it also.**_

"_what about the arrancar powers father" yamamoto asked. __**"well the powers of the arrancar are herrio, sonido, cero, brute strength or high speed regeneration, and pesqusia. They help the users senses by enhancing their skin, speed, strength, energy balls, regeneration and sensing ability. This is coupled with the having a broken mask on there head and a hole on there body. The hole represents what is missing and the helmet is a sign of where the missing part went. Also there powers allow them to release there true power by pushing the sword back inside them. It is called resurrection and it brings out the long lost thoughts and powers also enhancing their skills."**_

"_wow that's cool but it comes at a price they must go through real physical and mental turmoil." Said the boy.__** " Yes that is true but I wasn't done. Some of these arrancar types can push forward and evolve a second release. Now while a third release is very unheard of the boy I told you about even got up that far.**_

" _Wow" said an awed yamamoto. __**"now for more the negatives, if any one who is a shinigami sider try to obtain arrancar powers they get a mask but it must be summoned. The more they use it the older they get. So if they use it for three minutes then they age by three weeks. It might seem small now but it adds up. Though on the positive side your clan will have incredible long levity meaning you can probably live up to 300 years long."**_

"_let me guess since we have such high spiritual awareness we can bring others down with enough might and living long comes from how much pressure we have._

"_**yes but I will say one final thing before I go, my chakra is fading. The child and his wives-" **__"wives he gets more than one" __**"yes and don't interrupt me dammit. Now as I was saying his wives will get some of his power and live just as long as he. One last thing he had three. Oh yeah one other thing I love **__Y O U. said the sage as he faded away._

_**Outside of the minds**_

" _well it seems we have important jobs don't we Ishida" said yamamoto. "don't speak to me you un godly person, I am god'' said ishida. "hey come on get along you two this is the last time we-" "I said don't speak to me, your both beneath me." Said ishida interrupting luppi. " hey dad said we should get along so we act as balance. I beat luppi, luppi beats ishida, and ishida beats me." Asid yamamoto._

"_look I don't care so if you don't leave me alone ill go to war with you and you family Senju boy" said ishida._

_**And so they did generation after generation of Uchiha and Senju step out of line causing miniature world wars. One country would hire a Senju while the other hires the Uchiha. The uzimaki chose to stay neutral in the wars. After many year the Uchiha and Senju finally settled down and invited the uzimaki to there new organization. But out of no where they started fighting over the title hokage. The current leaders of the the clan harshirama Senju and madara Uchiha were against each other. Madara finally had enough and left the village. He tried to warn the Uchiha that the clan was about to die out and he even warned the Senju but no one would listen. Betrayed by his clan he walked the path.**_

_**On his travels he found an abandoned shrine **_( kudos if you can guess which shrine) _**and read the stone tablet infront of him. It was a tale of the three clans who fought in a war vs the biju jyuubi. Reading the slab he found out the truth of the battle and activated his eyes. When he did he saw what amazed him he could see all of the truths and secrets of his clan.**_

_**Peaking his intrest he made a theory if his sharingan could see that then the Senju chakra and the uzimaki spirit pressure could do this too. So now he returns to the leaf once more to do battle with Senju harshirama. During the fight he used his izanagi to fake his death. Officially records say he died and didn't harm harshirama. However unofficially harshirama never saw his small bleeding scar on his arm.**_

_**Now we fast forward to 1 year after minato Senju was hokage. He just recently obtained the yellow hair of myth. He never told anyone about the scroll he read that seemed fall from the sky. It explained to him to proficy of the Senju and ushiha clans but realized it was missing one part. The uzimaki. So he asked his wife for a blood sample and they both went twords the shrine were they meet madara. He told kushina to rub the blood on her spirit pathways and active her shikai. She did and what happened amazed them. A recording of the speaches given to the sages children was played.**_

_**When that bit of information was revealed they formulated a plan. Madara would release the kyuubi on Konoha from kushina. Minato would defeat him and they would ensure time to kill all but the two youngest Uchiha. Once the kyuubi was subdued kyuubi was sealed into there son naruto but they didn't account for minato dying or the fact that Konoha hated the kyuubi.**_

_One year after kyuubi was sealed_

Here we are with young naruto who was walking behind his unloving mother and sister. Kushina made it clear a month ago she disliked naruto and told his sister to hate him. He would walk behind them looking off and when he got home they would ridicule him or beat him. He was lucky to be fed three times a week. When he was one and a half she told the villagers he had the kyuubi sealed inside of him just to break his spirit in hope of him becoming her mindless slave or feel unwanted. This got the ladder of the 2 but some how even through all of this he still respected her and the village.

Now moving on when he turned two the village finally mobbed him per orders of the sandiame. Yes even he hated naruto thinking he was the reason his wife died. The beating was for about thirty minutes and the people ranged from chunnin to jounin and even 3 anbu. One was Kakashi since he thought naruto was the reason minato died. The other was yamato for he hated the kyuubi for killing his family and lover. And lastly was yuyago. She was there since he killed hayetes parents and her grandparents.

This behavior kept on for 3 years. He would sit in the park alone and watch other kids play with each other. His mother said he should go out everyday and try to make friends.(no she doesn't) Then out of the blue on Natsumi's 6th birthday she and Kushina told naruto to stay inside. When he asked why they said and I quote "cause I fucking said so". The party was with all the clan heirs and they were praising Natsumi for her life. Meanwhile in a dark corner in his blank room naruto was silently crying since his mother and sister didn't love him and nobody was his friend. "why? Why? Why must they all hate me, ridicule me, shun and even beat me within an inch of my fucking life". Naruto said while crying. He just could never figure it out.

" **Its because of me" said kurama.(yes I know its karuma but I made her a girl for a reason. She may of may not be in the harem)** She knew naruto couldn't hear her but she hoped. But hope wasn't enough as he stay quiet. **" I wish I could help him but until he finds out about me being inside of him he wont hear me." **Said kyuubi. She truly did all she could for him without him knowing but it wasn't enough to clear her conscious. Every time he was beaten she would heal him but she could feel is resistance. She then saw what the sage was talking about. She knew he couldn't be a vizard because he wasn't a soul reaper yet. He wasn't an arrancar but she saw the despair growing in him. He always wore a mask of carefree and weakness but it would slightly break every now and then.

As kurama was looking out of the cage she was in and she saw a grew version of naruto slowly being created. But what she didn't know was a memory that was blocked by kushina just appeared in this new figure.

_(flash back)_

"_Uluquiorra I need you to be sealed with the kyuubi so that naruto will get a better chance of survival." Said minato. "but sir" "no buts look I know my wife will probably make narutos life living hell considering how cold she has become." Said the 4__th__ hokage. "im trusting you will fuse with his shinigami powers ok."_

"_so considering his 3 powers when he grow up he will be an entirely new breed minato, could you live with that." Said Uluquiorra. "I have no choice but hurry time is of the essence"._

_When he fused Uluquiorra Naruto's reiatsu became a blue green fusion, and when he fused kurama the reiatsu turned blue, the green, then red, and finally white._

"_well that confirms it his chakra/ reiatsu is white while Kushina's is black. She will be the harbinger of destruction while madara and naruto will be the saviors. Well goodbye my son"_

_(flash back end)_

" **Who are you" **said Uluquiorra. "**im the kyuubi and where in Naruto's mind**." Said kurama. "**so why am I just now finished fusing with the gaki's shinigami side.**" Said Uluquiorra. **"well its most likely because he is now in true despair" said kurama. "is that so" said Uluquiorra. **Now that Uluquiorra finished forming he looked totally different from a few moments ago. The form they saw was what naruto now looks like. When he wakes up in the morning he'll most likely have Uluquiorra's mask but neither of them know that.

(out side)

Naruto was still sitting in his room at 9:00 when his mother called him down. By this time he'll of the others were gone, but little did naruto know he was about to get the shock of his life. Kushina's handed naruto a drink like always on her and Natsumi's and her birthday. "A toast to another great year of being born" said Kushina's. "cheers" said naruto and Natsumi. Naruto took a gulp of the fluid and fell asleep thinking what the hell.

**(Lemon)**

Naruto woke up in the torture chamber his mother has in the cellar. He look up and saw his body was tied up in doggy position.

" Hello son you ready for payback" "mom why are you doing this" said naruto. "because I wanted kurama sealed back inside me because we used to have fun" said Kushina.

"who is" "kurama is the kyuubi which your fucking father sealed inside you" she said. "but why me" naruto asked. "because he knows what my real intentions were." Said Kushina's.

"but" "you know what shut up" said Natsumi as she slapped him. " mom lets fuck his ass and leave with the groups. "then lets" said Kushina as she took out 2 dildo's and tied one to her and the other to Natsumi.

They undid the bindings but put weight seals on each limb. Then to totally break him down she did a physical transformation on him giving him the appearance of a 16 year old teen. She then took out a whip and whipped him 20x on the chest.

" Mom please stop it hurts" said naruto. "shut up bitch, were just getting started." Yelled Kushina. " Mom I can't wait any longer im gonna stick it in him." Said Natsumi. That shed did as she thrust her cock in Naruto's ass. Meanwhile Kushina thrust from the front.

They continued to pound him from both sides till he came. " You better come all over these cocks bitch or ill put sperm in these dildos" said Kushina. " Mom my ass hurts" said naruto

"I don't care" and with on final thrust he came. " Now naruto are you ready for round 2 out of 13" said Natsumi. "nooooooooooooooooo" yelled naruto.

The next day.

Naruto awakened outside of his room and found a note in front of him.

_Hey bitch your stuck as a woman until I or a great genjustu user breaks the seal. Your now all own your own since you've been disowned. So after you read this get the fuck out of my house, since you're a demon. And then know this when you become 15 know this I will extract the kyuubi, from your cold dead arms._

Now naruto for the first time in his life cried in public. He was alone for 3 weeks till he saw captain Aizen. Now Aizen wasn't evil just misunderstood. He saw Aizen and remembered his meeting with Kushina that if anyone saw him they better beat him. He and the gotie 13 were against it while the vizards and arrancar followed like loyal slaves. Kushina made a plan to escape with her clan and come back in a few years for the kyuubi. She would take the arrancar and vizards.

Aizen on the other hand formed a plan with the gotie13 to save him. People like nel who were arrancar were however against Kushina and also planning a revolt. The plan was Aizen would take naruto in his custody and leave him with toshiro once he leave with Kushina. Now after this he betrays kushina giving the gotie 13 information on what she is doing. Then he comes back for good.

Two months later

Naruto was informed of the plan by Aizen so he went along with it. They also modified it a bit to where when naruto goes to train in Karakura Town he will go with Urahara and Yoruchi and also he is allowed to take one friend. While he is there Aizen will use his Kyoka suigetsu to fake Naruto's appearance in class along with his freind. The appearance will be a dead last so when he comes back he will surprise the hell out of them.

Though they have been told Kushina is preparing to revolt on Naruto's birthday which was 1 week away. So there will be a battle of immense proportions. So far the only double agents are Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Neliel, and Grimmjow is starting to sway towards us. They have planned to knock naruto out tomorrow to assure he meets his spirit and takes his rightful place as clan leader. He wont be the strongest yet but that's why he was training. They planned so far ahead that they already got his team. Naruto, nel, and Hinata will be on one team since they have seen how she looks at him and determined she likes him now.

The last thing they planned for was the prophecy. It said he would bring justice to the world by combating the dark one. It also said he would have more than one wife. The gotei already see two which a nel and Hinata, but naruto remains blissfully unaware.

Now we are with naruto who was just knocked out and has now entered his mindscape.

" So this is my mind scape, and I can only assume one path leads to the kyuubi by this horribly drawn fox and the other has what looks like a spider. Huh" said naruto. **" young one please go towards the fox first" said the voice of ulquiorra.** "who are you" asked naruto. **"im the one on the bat path.** "um the drawing looks like a spider" said a confused naruto. **"…" "just go to **"ok"**the kyuubi she has something to tell you" said the voice. **"if you say so" said naruto.

Naruto walked down the path for ten minutes the he came to a lush forest and saw a woman wearing a black choker, a yellow version of yourchi's training out fit. She had red hair that cascaded down her back, 9 protruding tails from her tail bone, and red eyes to match her hair. The eyes had slits and she had a pair of fox ears. In all words she was beautiful.

" **Hello Sweetie" said kyuubi.** " You're the kyuubi" said naruto. **"yes however you may call mee Kurama, since its my name. she said. "**ok kurama-chan**"**said naruto while kurama blushed. **" ok naruto your probably wondering why I attacked, well I did since it was your fathers plan and before you get mad at him he did so, so you would be safe from your mother. You see it was her who told the village I was sealed in you causing them to hate you. She used to be my container and every time she came in here (sob) she (sob) raped me.**" Now she was crying and sobbing into Naruto's chest while he helped her. "how could she" asked a very angry naruto. **"she is like this because she hated the fact that she wasn't the chosen one. It started when she was three. She was always the best but the no one ever allowed here to take the path of the chosen one. She even got vizard powers but central 46 kicked her out of the 19 bankai association. By this time she was six and decided to take her frustrations out on me even though I was not responsible. When she meet minato she found out you were supposed to be the chosen on so she made a plan a to either, make you loyal and absorb you or make you hate her and fight you to steal your powers.**

"that bitch she planned all of this, if I knew my wait a minute if im not a vizard nor arrancar, what am i." asked a curious naruto. **" I have a suggestion, call your self Shin no zetsubō ( True Despair). Said kurama. **"ok I will but what about the other spirit" said naruto.** " You should go meet him but promise you'll visit me" said kurama "**don't worry kurama-chan I will, and one day I will free you from here to get revenge on my mother" **" bye naru-kun" said kurama.**

Now naruto walks back up the path and comes back to the ugly drawing of a bat. Now he is walking to where he heard the voice. When he arrive he noticed the area was different from the forest. The sky was sunny on one side and dark on the other. The dark side had a crescent moon in the sky. Both sides had strange cylinder towers and crystal trees.

Then naruto turned and saw an extremely pale man, with green slit eyes, black hair, a strange mask and the strangest was he had a mix of shinigami and arrancar wardrobe. He had anarrancar coat and shinigami garb under it. His sword has strapped to the left side of his body indicating he is a right handed swordsman. It was a standard green katana with a finger guard.

"hello young one, my name is Ulquiorra" said the man. "hello sir im-" "uzimaki naruto, and I know this because I was a friend of your father. In fact he fused me with your shinigami side thus making your soul and my soul 1 in the same. when I was first made I looked like you with this mask and my green eyes" said ulquiorra. "so when I train I will be able to you're-" "they are actually yours naruto since im you now. I just don't look like you. In fact many of the spirts don't look like there counter part"said ulquiorra. "what happen when I use this power." Asked naruto. " Well like when you use the kyuubi powers, your eyes will change color. She probably didn't tell you this but unlike her previous container you have the ability to use her red chakra but your hair becomes feral, your whiskers get darker, and the more you use the more tails you get. But her transformation has two long term effects. 1 you could possible turn hanyou from the use of her chakra. This will give you real tails. The second comes from you mixing your chakra with hers. It was said the sage if six paths took this form. You should turn bright gold" said ulquiorra.

"that is so cool" said naruto. "wait till you hear this my power will allow you to transform into a bat like creature though when I had this power I could transform twice. I suspect if you train hard enough you could force a third and final though it'll probably be a mix of that gold chakra and the second form." Said ulquiorrra.

" Say ulquiorra how do I get out of this place. I feel like I've been in here for a month" asked naruto. "well you just imagine leaving but before you goe just know time moves slower out side since the brain thinks faster then you react. So three months is like 3 days outside. That means you have 2 days till you confront your mother and start operation D.A.V.A.K " said ulquiorra.

" So my mind is like a precipice world." Asked naruto.

" I see I accidentally misinformed you. A Precipice world or hyperbolic time chamber is a pocket dimension where time actually moves faster. There are several like **caja negacion, the time chamber, or the precipice tunnel.** The hyperbolic chamber is where the beginning of your training with urahara to use mine and Kurama's powers.

"ok I shall see you after the plan by ulquiorra".

_**See you guys next time on Initate plan DATAK**_

_**Next time you will se the fight with kushina toying with the gotei 13 and a little bit of Hinata**_

_**Also no flames **_

_**I will sometimes have polls for how the story shall go**_

_**Please I shall take comments but if you try to chew me out ill say fuck you and a few suggestions wouldn't hurt**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story that I have been working on for close to a month. I figured I should release it soon. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. I own only the new characters**

**Not yaoi**

**Naru/Hina/Nel/Anko fem kyu Kushi/Natsu**

**Kido incantantion**

**Mind scape creature**

_Mind scape person_

Day of Operation D.A.T.A.K

" Naruto get ready because we have a long hard day ahead of us" said Aizen. " Yes sir and Aizen" " Yes Naruto" " Thank you for being there" said naruto.

A few minutes later

" Shunshi, Soi fon, Ukitake, Mayuri, Kenpachi, and Buyukia I wan you all to battle Kushina and Natsumi. Toshiro, Gin, Tousen, and Kouruma I want you to distract the vizards. Under no circumstances are you to eliminate them, but combat is acceptable. Try to lose. Finally Retsu, Aizen and I will handle the arrancar. Please remember that since Kushina exterminated everybody but the fukutaicho you can only use them. Remember you will be fighting while half of your power is sealed. Before any of this happens I want Aizen, Gin, Naruto, and Tousen to rendezvous with Neliel and if you can Grimmjow. You are to discuss your plans for how the next 9 years will be spent. Naruto your specific orders for the day are use **Kyoka Suigetsu **to keep up the façade of being an idiot. You will train with your zanpakuto spirit to at least learn flash step. Once you learn it you are to rally a mob till at least half of the village is here to see who Kushina really is. Under no circumstances are you to harm any citizen. Then finally your last order is to take Hinata to the transfer ceremony. There we shall implant her with our DNA and give her a zanpakuto." Said yamamoto. " Does every body remember their orders" yelled yamamoto. Everybody said "hai". ( from here till I say so naruto is normal text and the gotie is** bold)**

" Who are we"

" **Gotie 13"**

" Who are we"

" **Gotie 13"**

" What we gonna do"

" **Win"**

" What we gonna do"

" **win"**

" Now lets get going"

" **YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH"**

**( **ok normal text)

With naruto (fake) and Hinata (fake)

"hey kiba" said naruto

" Don't talk to me loser" said kiba

" Hey ino, hey sakura, hey sai, hey sasuke, hey itachi, hey shikamaru, hey shino, hey Choji, hey ami, hey_" said naruto. " Shut up" yelled Sakura.

" Hey naruto" said sasuke, itachi and shikamaru.

Now sasuke know this is the fake naruto because they always suspected that something was off espically since they followed shikamaru and that fake the saw the real naruto inside his house 5 minutes later. Shikamaru knows this isn't naruto but doesn't get involved saying it was to trouble sum. Shino thought it was "illogical" that the naruto they saw was happy despite the way his life was. Sakura just plain didn't care and ino was in the same boat. Chouji was told to stay away from him by ino. Sai was the only one who just didn't fit but his assignment was to spy on naruto by Danzo.

Hinata walks up and blushes, then says "hey naruto and everybody else". "Hinata don't associate with that demon my mom said he was nothing but trouble" said kiba. " Why don't you hang out with a hunk like me" " kiba get over yourself" said ino. " Hinata, hello, earth to Hinata" said kiba.

I the back ground shikamaru thought it was odd how Hinata wasn't listening to kiba and then hee sasuke and itachi saw what they sometimes saw on naruto hey skin even though it was a faint moment cracked up but repaired itself. They all came to the same conclusion "that Hinata is a fake just like the naruto". Now they were thinking if Hinata and naruto is like this then there must be something big going on.

After class but before naruto started the meeting with Aizen and nel

(remember Hinata gets the ritual before naruto trains which is after the meeting naruto is about to have. I know its confusing)

Here we are with sasuke, itachi, shino, and shikamaru.

" Guys you all saw that crack on Hinata when kiba touched her right" asked sasuke. "yes and as strange as it was my bugs said that wasn't Hinata or Naruto but they had all of there signs like smell, sight, feel, and even chakra signature." Said a bewildered shino. " Wait sasuke when I was in the Uchiha clan achieves I read up on our two sister clans. It said the uzimaki had amazing spiritual chakra and could manifest this reiatsu into sword that each possessed different powers. What if some one in the clan had the power to make identical clones." Said itachi.

" That may very well be our best bet itachi" said shikamaru. " But what I want to know is why now. There must be some reason in the long run or maybe something is happening tonight"

" All we know is something big is gonna happen to the uzimaki, I mean to resort to making a pseudo clone of naruto and even Hinata" said shino.

" This has been bothering me bro" asked sasuke. "what does sasuke" asked itachi.

" How does Hinata fall into place in this" sasuke asked.

" I don't know sasuke, I just don't know" said itachi

Meanwhile

Naruto was meeting with Aizen and Nel just arrived. It took some incentives but Grimmjow finally swayed to the double agents side.

" So it's clear Nel will wait to before the chunnin exams then she will leave with Grimmjow. Said gin. " Naruto no offence but I always hated that bitch why do you still respect her" asked Grimmjow. " I just do so because and only because she could have done worse" he said. " But she raped you" said Hinata who just arrived. " I can never forgive her for that and neither should you" said Hinata while Nel nodded. It was confirmed they would be two of his wives but naruto thinks he can get Anko since she is just like him. He also wants to try getting kurama-chan.

" Man I still remember when that bitch embarrassed me in front of the arrancar and vizard." Said Grimmjow

( Flash back)

" _Alright does everybody have some tea. Good. Lets start. As you can see the gotei will be the main focus. Naruto will probably get spectators and im counting on that. Well reveal my true motives and escape. But it has come to my attention that ive seen naruto fulfilling the prophecy." _

_Grimmjow gets up and starts walking. " Grimmjow where are you going get back to you seat. Lord Kushina didn't say you could leave" said Aizen with a smirk. Tousen and gin walked towards the door right when Neliel got up too._

" _Grimmjow Neliel please return to your seats I didn't finish yet" Kushina said. " look im doing you a favor, you need to exterminate pest before they start infesting" he said. " for once I agree with him" said nel. " Return to your seats now or there will be consequences" said Natsumi. "….." " What's that I cant hear you replies" said Kushina while smirking. _

_Then all of a sudden pressure came down on Grimmjow while nel struggled to stand. Grimmjow started wheezing and then the pressure stopped. The espada started laughing while the vizards smirked. _

_Then Grimmjow just stood up and left with Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Neliel right behind him. " Keep and eye on them everybody, ever since Uluquiorra disappeared we lost out tracking system" said kushina._

( flash back end)

" Don't worry guys I will get her for me and all of you" said naruto.

" Come on hinata lets go do the ritual so I can train and we can start the plan but remember after tonight we shall go to Urahara's grounds and help you and I with our powers.

( the transfer ritual)

" Naruto- kun is this going to hurt" asked Hinata. " I've never done this but you might possible be in pain. Neliel said that after you do this you'll awaken in your mindscape. She couldn't be here though since she had to start with the plan." Said naruto. He punched tubes into her chakra pathways and then put some of hid spiritual pressure into a container. He then set up a blood transfusion machine to truly make her and uzimaki. This meant her byukugan won't work anymore and her eyes will turn brown.

" Ok Hinata time to start. Please know that once this ritual is over you will never be able to use you byukugan again. Also before you ask this is not my blood so we won't be that closely related. It's my cousin Toshiro's so this makes you his blood sister.'' Said naruto.

(please know Hinata will from here on be Naruto's future wife and is an uzimaki. Same with nel but the lemons will be many chapters away. Also I know I didn't write it but her father threw he out on the streets when she was three. There will be a confrontation scene in the later chapters.)

Naruto clicked the switch and the ritual started. Hinata's blood poured out of the tube and the Toshiro's came into her. The uzimaki spiritual pressure allowed her to calm down while a shadow figure started becoming visible to her. Naruto already saw this. While this happened naruto kept and eye on her chain of fate that was counting down. Then the process stopped by her chain glowing then disappearing.

She panted for a while then finally fell out.

Naruto had to get training so he left Hinata a note.

Dear Hinata I had to go train so please go to Toshiro's house and await till I come back with the mob. Our class will be among them so try to act natural. If you see you father stay away ok bye hun.

( Hinata mind scape)

(Hinata normal **Kirro bold)**

"hello"

"hello"

"any body here"

"**yes child ever here" said a man with a jounin vest and golden blonde hair. He was 5"8 and looked just like the 4****th**** hokage.**

"naruto"

"**no that is the other boy I am the retranslation of your powers. Though I see ive been modeled after the boys father."**

" who are you"

" **Hinata it makes me so sad that I've been with you your whole life but you could never hear me. Though it wasn't your fault your spiritual powers were just awakened."**

"hm"

" **Sit down child. I have been here your entire life since I am you. Don't ask most spirit cleavers, or zanpakuto look totally different from there master. When you begin you training you at the Urahara shop you'll be training with me. He'll just make an excuse saying I can only teach you how to be ready. Im the only one who can teach you how to wield me."**

" wait I forgot to ask you one important question. What is you name?"

" **My name is Kiiro ….."**

"yellow but what was the second part"

" **you aren't ready to learn my bankai name. But to use my shikai call out my name after saying "disappear".**

" **Please try it with that katana"**

" Disappear Kiiro"

When Hinata said that the blade grew two horizontal prongs making it a tri pronged sword. Her hands had black marks and the kanji for 'teleport' on them. Her hair was the most drastic change though. It became white with a tint of gold and stood up like Toshiro's hair.

" **Hinata my power allows to teleport to locations, but there's a catch. When the blade touches something you must say the color of it. To teleport she must say that color. If the color changes then it wont work. You can throw the blade to automatically flash towards it but it will be slower by at least 2 times. There are seals on your hand to bring the blade back."**

" So what do I do now"

" **You should wake up and read the note you fiancé left"**

" Ok bye kirro"

(later that night after naruto finished traing)

" So you all came, well my old clan this day marks the beggening of the end and I thought of something, why stop and just the kyuubi, I'll collect all nine biju and then I'll the stronger then the prodigal son. Now lets start" said Kushina."

( meanwhile with naruto)

"**Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." Bakudo # 58** **Kakushitsuijaku.**

" Good I found them, and now"

**"Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens." Bakudo # 77 Tenteikūra.**

" **Citizens of the leaf, this is naruto Uzumaki and I have and emergency message from Yamamoto Geinruysai Uzumaki, he has said to come to the uzumaki compound for there is a battle of the heavens going on. The woman Kushina Uzumaki has just announce she will defect and try to destroy the leaf village."**

( Various civilian houses)

" hey lets go"

( Uchiha compound)

" wow the dobe has the power to talk to the village, I knew he was strange" thought sasuke.

"sasuke were leaving, and after tonight it will be the perfect opportunity to defect" said itachi.

( ino and sakura sleepover)

The rookie 11 ( yes even shino, chouji, and shikamaru were there) heard what just happened.

" Lets go everybody"

( uzimaki compound)

Everyone in the village saw the uzumaki's fighting Kushina and then naruto did.

"look it's the demon brat and he's about fight his mom, but who should we root for" said a random villager.

" Naruto baka you won't stand a chance shell annihilate you". Yelled sakura.

(in the sky)

" You should have stayed away, didn't you learn after I raped and threw you out" said Kushina while Natsumi came up.

" Well brother lets settle this" said Natsumi

The villagers were still shocked that naruto was raped by his own mother.

"let's sister dearest" said naruto.

" **Awaken Aniken" said Natsumi.**

" **Give up naruto with this blade I can use a force and blast you away" she said. "oh I also got this cool mask" she said as she pulled it down.**

When she did that many were brought down by the force and most jounin were breathing heavy.

" sister you aren't the only one with power like that" said naruto " I'll show you something I never shown any of the gotei nor mom, only hinata has seen me use this and it isn't the kyuubi power"

( below them)

" He's bluffing right naruto can be powerful….right" said sakura.

" I see that what that was" said shino out loud

"what do you mean" asked quite a few people.

"in class there was always something off about him, and then he would always get a little fuzzy when you touch him. Maybe now he'll show us why" said shino.

(with Kushina)

' Damn his power is fluctuating and when it does that its stronger then the segunda, but if he add the kyuubi into this, its almost as high as mine' she thought.

(with the gotei

'Wow so all of those spars for the past week, he held back" thought everyone in the gotie.

(in heaven)

" that's my boy" said minato.

"ah yes my 9999999999 great grandson is fulfilling the prophecy" said riku.

(back to the fight)

" ill show you true despair"

" **Enclose Murciélago"**

As he said this his blade vanished and it started raining. But it wasn't raining water it was actually a fusion of green blue reiatsu that felt so heavy to Natsumi she dropped from the sky.

(with Natsumi)

Natsumi was crawling out the hole when she and the villagers look up and said "damn he looks completely different".

(with naruto)

When he did his hair got black streaks, and his shirt turned into a long overcoat. The number 4 that was on his torso faded out and he moved his hand over his head. This created a mast that looked like a Spanish explorer helmet with extended sides. His face had drastic changes. It became completely pale and the faint green lines became light grey. His eyes also changed into a blue green hue. The most shocking part was his bat like wings.

Natsumi couldn't stand so he went down to the people. Since they can't feel reiatsu they were ok.

He calmly walked towards he and said one word the made the gotie and Kushina scared "** Cero"**.

He fire the green beam of energy that hit Natsumi dead on. She could barely move afterwards but Kushina flew down and stopped the second beam. She ran to naruto and sliced his arm off. Btu what he said and did next scared everybody even the arrancar that just showed up "if you stop to stare after cutting off a measly arm then you wont live that long" "what do you mean, I can easily kill you" said Kushina. "just watch whelp" said naruto. Naruto's arm started budding till people could see his tissue and the arm finished.

" Every one back up this is going to possible blow up the surrounding area" he said calmly. Once everone backed up he started forming a rasengan. The arrancar came down and teleported knowing where this was going. Kushina then said "what's a measly rasengan gonna do to me"

"just watch woman" he said. Then naruto formed a cero in the other hand. What shocked everyone next was he pushed the together and then swallowed the ball. "this is the power of the nine tails combining with me" said naruto. Kushina could see faint outlines of gold and felt the power he was making. Her power was far stronger but a blast like that would severly injure her still.

The bijudama as she remembered it formed but instead of being purple and black it was pure white. " well traitor this is my first original kido, her goes. ** In brightest day" said naruto.**

"whats he doing" said the sandiame

" **In darkest night"**

"if he keeps this up hell deastroy the whole village" thought the rookie nine and the Uchiha brothers.

" **No evil shall escape my sight"**

" I gotta get Natsumi and myself outta here." Thought Kushina

" **and let all those who worships evils might"**

"damn I knew he was faking his strength" thought shino and shikamaru

" **BEWARE MY POWER TRUE DESPAIRS LIGHT"**

" **Take this hado # CERODAMA"**

when he fired the blast Kushina made two blood clones to take the blast while she blast left a creater in the forest of death and all the wild life was completely obliterated.

**See you guys next time on first 4 year training trip**

**Next time you will see the training trip with naruto and hinata and a little bit of nel and grimmjow**

**Also no flames **

**I will sometimes have polls for how the story shall go**

**Please I shall take comments but if you try to chew me out ill say fuck you and a few suggestions wouldn't hurt**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a story that I have been working on for close to a month. I figured I should release it soon. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. I own only the new characters**

**Not yaoi**

**Naru/Hina/Nel/Anko fem kyu Kushi/Natsu**

**Kido incantantion**

**Mind scape creature **

_Mind scape person_

( Three hours later)

" Ah my aching head what happened" said naruto. " **Naruto I told you it was gonna happen if you transformed but its to late now there gone**" said the voice of Ulquiorra. " **You idiot I warned you that you weren't ready to use my power. So I was the one fighting, which explains why you cant remember." "** Im sorry Ulquiorra I thought I was in control" said naruto.

" **Let me pull you into the mindscape so you can see what that little stunt you did pulled" **said Ulquiorra.

( mind scape remember naruto normal, Ulquiorra this,** kyuubi this)**

" Whats the damage- "

" **You fool do you know what you've done. Because of that fucking stunt now your seal is unstable. Let me tell you what that means. Now if any damage happens to the seal it could release me but my power stays in you. I know you think that's a blessing but now listen to the curse"**

" Naruto now heres the bad news, when I took over some of my influence took over and mixed kyuubi chakra with my reaitsu. Kurama explained to me two things that could happen. 1 it could manifest into a new power making you stronger. 2 you can be destroyed from the inside out.

" **Lucky for you squirt it's the former" " I should-"** she stopped when she heard sobbing. When she looks down she see's a crying naruto .

" im sorry kurama (sob) I just (sob) wanted to show people im not weak"

Now even though kurama is supposed to be a raging biju she in a few times is known to confront and make people who cry feel better.

( play fooling mode)

Kurama walked up to her future husband and acts like shes hugging him.

" **All better" **

" mmhm"

" **Good because ( Bam) if I every fucking catch you crying again ill hit you harder"**

Ulquiorra showed unusual traits and was on the floor laughing his ass off. He was laughing at how naruto eyes were rolling around in an anime style.

" Ulquiorra did you just laugh"

" Yes it seems that when the unstability happened we merged more giving you some of my traits and vice versa"

" What I don't wanna act like an emo bastard"

" Why you ungrateful litte-"

" **Uhhmm. Are you finished. Good because I just found out that naruto your sword has changed. Here ill show you"**

First his original sword had a hand guard and was all green. But looking at it now it looked unrecognizable. There were red threades mixed with green on the hilt while the guard changed to a fox head with bat wings. Whats even more the hand guard got spikes on it and the bottem of the sowrd was now sharp.

" wow I think its safe to say my sword still has its same abilities but it feels like it has more now."

"**Naruto now might not be the best time but look in this mirror" **

Naruto stepped up and saw his reflection. His hollow mask now looked like Ulquiorra's but it was black. His eyes amazed him though. When he looked closely he saw they were still blue but were slitted. His face overall was the same but now his green streaks had half red half green.

Next he trailed down to his body and there he saw it. His hole was now in his chest and his number four was gone. A few seconds later he saw a sideways eight appear where the four was.

" naruto I want you to know something. When you changed your sword did two to reflect how your soul is. Remember when the split in the road. It showed us your soul was split into to entities. But now notice how kurama's medow and my vision of hueco mundo is gone. This means our powers melded."

"the form your looking at is the base but I found out who ever power you use that's what your eyes, body, sword, and chakra will respond to"

" huh"

" **He means that now if your use one of our powers the others features will disappear. So say you want to use my power, well this means Ulquiorra parts on you will vanish like the mask, the lines, the hole, the number, and your eyes will turn red. Though he left out one detail now you can combine our power to get a third form."**

" **Remember when I said you wont get to use my fox cloak. Well now the reason is that it simply wont work with your power. So your body has done a wondrous thing and adapted my sweet fiancé. My chakra is not going to come out red all the time. When you finally beat me into submission you can choose between gold or red."**

" **Well work on this at Uraharas."**

" naruto one other thing is now kyu- kurama powers fused with the sword. When you use here power the sword will react but its going to only activate like a soul reaper power. You need to say an activation code and the say her name. 

" **I got it, alright say Mimic Kurama" in this ability you can mimic apart of any element. So say your facing a fire style type. Just look at what your trying to copy and you can. In your shikai I have the power to only copy elements. But the down side is it has to be and element near you. So it you want wind there must ne a breeze, fire a flame, earth is everywhere, water some water, and so on so forth."**

" **know this if I get separated from the seal my power will be fused with Ulquiorra but I will also have power. Mine shall regenerate in me but also in Ulquiorra. Now naruto- kun please use my released form.**

" ok here goes MIMIC KURAMA"

When he said that his sword hilt turned all red then became red cloth. The blade itself changed as well. It became a cleaver looking sword or as naruto put it ' an oversized butcher knife'.

"well guys I better get going, me and Hinata gotta get anko and go to Urahara's shop."

" **Bye naruto-kun don't forget to release me"**

"I wont"

(outside)

"ok they said if any damage happens shell be release, but something tells me this will be a hell of painful." Said naruto.

Naruto took his sword and gently placed the blade on his seal. He vertically cut himself and started screaming thinking he would be in pain.

" Uh naruto you do realize you cant cut yourself with your own soul right" said Ulquiorra.

"oh. Hehehe, sorry bout that" said naruto

"look just wait till you and Hinata get to urahara shop since this could cause more trouble than it's worth" said kurama.

Meanwhile a boy with his hair in pineapple shape sneezed.

" huh who's talking about me this time, I bet it's a troublesome blond" Said the lazy boy.

Back to naruto

"ok well I guess I better head over to toshiros house and get Hinata."

Later at toshiros

" cousin toshiro please open up it naruto" naruto said.

The door opened but it wasn't toshiro at the door it was Hinata.

" Hi naruto- kun how are you" she said.

"good but are you ready to go because we need to go get anko then head over to uraharas" he said.

"Yea just let me tell my dad and mom bye. Bye father" said Hinata.

" Bye sweetie" said toshiro "Masumoto come say bye to our daughter and naruto"

Soon a person came flying down the steps and squished poor Hinata inside of her cleavage.

" ooh im gonna miss you hina-hime. Now I don't have any help to annoy your father" said matsumoto.

" ah mom you still got, uh actually I don't, oh never mind bye ma" said Hinata.

" bye naruto-kun and make sure she comes back ok" said matsumoto " and make sure you don't come back with any mini blonde boys" she said while smirking.

Naruto and Hinata blushed at what she was implying. They then ran off before toshiro yelled "MATSUMOTO".

(later at ankos house)

" Anko its naruto, have you made up your mind" said naruto. After he said that the second story window broke and out came a rolling ball of terror.

" yes I have naruto- koi, I've decided to marry you and travel with you as long as I get to be with the other girls too." She said while Hinata blushed. "Great so now its you, nel-chan, hina-chan, and kura-chan." He said.

"wait who's kura-chan" said Hinata and Anko. " Not here or the village will probably try to kill us for what im about to say." Said naruto.

Naruto then took off with shunpo while Hinata picked up Anko blushing and shunpo as well. " So Hinata you like girls and boys don't you" said Anko. " yes and Neliel does to, though im interested in who this kura-chan is and does she like both to" said Hinata.

A little while later they where on the outskirts of the fire country and naruto said "ok this should be far enough" " ok Anko and Hinata to answer your question kurama is the kyuubi" " what" yelled anko while Hinata was shocked. "the reason I like her is she was the first person to help me, be kind to me, and genuinely love me." Said naruto.

" now im going to show you guy her but first don't scream but Hinata I need you to slice me where the seal is." He said.

" Naruto I cant, it would-" she was cut off. "look Hinata I know your would never hurt me but I need you to do this for two reasons. One so kurama-chan can be released and two so I can do the ritural on anko. Kurama-chan doesn't need the ritual since she is my sword but the thing is well both have the same sword but draw from different souces" he said.

" ok naruto but please know it pains me to do this." She said.

Hinata the stood up and took her blade from the sheath. She gently brought it across his now visible seal and made the cut. He started to immediately writhe in pain and his eyes were red, blue, and green. Smoke soon formed where the seal was and it started to take form. After naruto stopped moving in pain he saw kurama in her human form with the same sword he had strapped to her waist.

To Hinata this was new. She saw what she thought was the most beautiful girl in existence. She had fiery red hair, crimson eyes, a gentle face, and a look of grace. Her body was elegant with a deep white gown, cc class breast, and 9 tails that then receded like the fox ears. All in all she looked like and angel.

She slowly stood up and walked to naruto. "hey kur-" he was cut off as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then walked away from the flustered boy and over to Hinata and anko.

"Hello you two I've been dying to meet you. I know all about you Hinata and you to Anko" she said. Hinata got up and slowly walked around her before arriving back inform of her. She the placed her lips on her and thus started the battle of the tounges.( I know you guys are like she's six so why is she bisexual and having dirty thoughts. Well my answer is that the uzimaki gene makes everybody's sexual needs develop early meaning puberty starts eairly. This is to ensure that they can have more children in there already long span)

(Lemon)

Hinata passinently but viciously had kurama pinned while kissing here. Kurama not want to be out done broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. Hinata moaned in excitement.

Anko started feeling lift out so she pulled down Hinata's pants and then her panties. "naruto- kun get over here and lick me like Anko is doing Hinata" said kurama.

Naruto not wanting to be a wimp walked over and did the same. His tongue inserted into her clit and he stated pushing it in and out. This was happening while her and Hinata both lay on the ground.

Naruto kept licking her pussy and then started sucking her insides. She curled her toes and yelled "naruto im cumming". At this time Hinata and Anko were both in the 69 position eating each other out when they both blasted there juices onto each other's face.

" you taste like mango" said naruto.

"you taste like cherry" said Hinata

"you taste like cinnamon" said Anko.

"naruto stand up, I want you to feel good to" said kurama.

She the pulled down his zipper with her teeth while Hinata and anko came up on thim and pushed hima down. Kurama then tortured him by rubbing his dick in his boxers. Hinata was licking his ear lobe while anko switched between his body and his ass. With on smack he cummed right in his boxers.

"oh no were not done" said anko while Hinata pulled down his boxers. What they saw surprised all but naruto (of course its his) and kurama. He had a 9 inch long dick. Kurama then said" you both can taste him later, im first."

Not wasting any time she inserted his length into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Hinata just couldn't resist and started massaging his balls. Naruto was panting then anko came infront of him and put her pussy in his mouth. Hinata then put two fingers in kurama and two in her. And began pushing them in and out.

1 minute later they all came on each other and fell into a heap while panting.

(lemon end)

Everyone put their clothes back on and took the respective swords when suddenly a bright light enveloped anko.

"I knew this would happen if we had sex, something just said this would happen" said naruto.

When the light died down Anko had a sword strapped to her side but it had no blade. Also the chain of fate was still connected.

"what happened" said Anko.

"oh my god we need to hurry to uruharas now." Said kurama

"Why"' said Hinata.

"well remember when we did the transference ritual on you, well what happened to anko was slightly different. She now has half of whatever has marked her and half of the uzumaki gene. But if we don't hurry her chain will corrode and she will become over run with power" said naruto.

"naruto there is no time we must do this here. There is the chance that the mark on her will disappear after this." Said kurama.

"hina-chan you and naruto need to dig a trench then flood it with reaitsu. This will allow her to meet with her zanpakuto spirit but if she doesn't hurry shell become a beast." Said kurama.

"shit throw her in naruto since im good with binding kido ill go down there" said kurama.

"damn she's already getting a mask but her chain is omg, its down to two links." Said naruto

"**Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end Bakudō Number 75 Gochūtekkan." Yelled kurama.**

"There Anko this should help you but you'll have to fight three enemies, the mark, the hollow, and the zanpakuto." She said. "naruto I need you to come her and enter her mindscape."

"how do I do that" said naruto

"this will hurt you and Anko but you must Peirce yourself and her then mix the blood. Afterwards rub it on both of your spirit pathways and say connect." Said kurama.

(anko mindscape)

Naruto did all of the following and woke up in a lair with a huge snake. (ps her mind scape will change but now it is based off of orochimarus hideout in shippuden.) ( naruto/ anko **hollow/mark **zanpakuto spirit)

"anko, anko, anko where are you" yelled naruto.

He saw a shadow and then it grew into orochimaru. "**you pest you're the one who did this, now I have to kill you**" said the mark

"Mimic Kurama" yelled naruto. "what nothing happened" "that is because you are in ankos mindscape sir, wait what is this grey thing" said the zanpakuto.** "that would be me, and I think its time I take the throme from the queen." Said the dark anko.**

Soon Anko woke up and said "naruto what's going on" "Anko no time were in your mindscape, look you take the dark looking you and ill get the pedophiliac snake." Said naruto "wait anko if this is your mindscape can you allow me to use my powers." "sure why not " said anko.

"ok lets try this again Mimic Kurama" yelled naruto.

(meanwhile with anko)

"anko deary in this act of desperation so you can beat your hollow side I shall tell you my name so you can acess your powers" said the zanpakuto

"**yea tell the bitch your name, id like to know to" said the hollow.**

"what you call me" said anko.

"**I called you a bitch queen" it said**.

"anko my name is "

"SEPARATE HEBI"

"**SEPARATE HEBI"**

"how"

"**how indeed, you see since your sword is apart of you, and I came from your sword im apart of you"**

"so you can use my moves"

"**well lets ask your sword what you can do"**

"wait if you called me a bitch dosent that make you on to"

"**well, technically uhh, you see uhh, I hhh, o fuck you"**

"I am you and your me"

"are you two quite finished, look my powers are an automatic defence and posin. The reason your swords vanished is because missy her never bothered to learn ho to use it. Any way channel reaitsu into parts of your body to not make it automatic. Since the shield is snake skin you have three layers. 1 the area around you. 2 your energy forms and acts as a barrier of if you must say a safe zone. And three your skin. You must stay in the safe zone which is ten meters inside the barrier or the second part of the release will get you. Fang like projectiles that cant be seen by the human eye though they can be sensed.

They can be controlled but not with the barrier. If you control the barrier you cant control the fangs and vice versa. The fangs carry a poison that can paralyze or kill the opponent depending on what you do. 

There are several weakness to this shikai though. One you can leave the safe zone unless you move with the whole thing. Two the fangs can be dodged since you son only have 100 items all together. So that can be 99 shields and one fang or any combination you want as long as it adds up to 100. And three if any body can get through all three layers you are very vulnerable. 

By now both ankos shikai dispersed and the swords are full but the real anko surprised the hollow. She stabbed it into the stomach and it turned normal color then faded away.

" now that she's gone lets go see naruto"

"this girl, I can tell she will be interesting. And the weird part is she beat her alter ego into submission in record time. I might let her have access to my bankai."

(with naruto)

" damn I made the dumbest move. There aint even no elements to copy in here" said naruto.

"Naruto its me Ulquiorra, listen release your shikai and use my power you should have control of all of my powers this time except for that kido number infinity" said Ulquiorra.

"ok kai. And now **Enclose Murciélago"**

Naruto changed into his Ulquiorra form and sonidod up to the mark warrior.

"**what is this form you have taken"**

"get out of anko's mind your pest **CERO"**

He fried the creature and it vanished.

(before this in the real world)

"shit ankos losing I better seal her up now." Said kurama

"hinata said back" she yelled "ok" hinata replied.

"**hado number 99 part one kin"**

"**hado number 99 part two bankin, First Song - Halting wrap"**

**"Second Song - Hundred Serial Bolts"**

**"Final Song - Full Ban Great Mount""**

"dang shes breaking through"

(in the mindscape)

"anko your mind scape is changing so you have to go but when you leave pull of the mask and know this to use its power just summon reaitsu inyour hand and pull down.

(outside)

A great explosion just happened and naruto slowly rises.Next is Hinata followed by kurama. The site infront of the scared them.

"anko, is the you anko" said Hinata.

Then unexpectedly her hand reaches up and cracks the snake mask. Everyone rushes up and hugs anko with no remorse.

"well now that this episode is over lets head to uruharas" said naruto.

Kurama looks at his face and gasp. "naruto look your sword is pure green, and your face is back to normal but you mask is still black. "

"yea Ulquiorra said your chakra was to unstable so I lost your shikai but still have your chakra stored inside of me. He thinks that I could only use the sword because we were in my mind. Also he said as advice you three, learn bankai before learning to use hollowfication. That means you to anko even if your zanpakuto said so. Finally kurama he said inorder for me to full use your power I must defeat you in a battle between bankai."

After he said that he opened a black portal. "this portal can only be used by those of uzimaki blood. It allows us to travel between dimensions on come out on the other side, sadly only I can use it since im neither soul reaper or arrancar or vizard.

They stepped in and arrived at a shop in the middle of nowhere.

"well lookie here tessai we've got costumers." Said a main with a hat and glogs.

"excuse me are you urahara" said naruto.

"why yes I am I assume you're here for training" he said.

"yes and so are they" said naruto

" well this shall be your schedual for how long are you staying here" said urahara.

"4 years" they said

"ok so

_**First year**_

_**Zanjitsu 7-10**_

_**goofing off- 10-11 **_

_**zanpakuto training 12-4 **_

_**rest 4-5 **_

_**theroy of kido 5-7 **_

_**dinner 8 **_

_**bed 10**_

_**up at 6 for conditioning**_

_**year two**_

_**conditionin 6-7**_

_**hoho training 7-9**_

_**bakudo training 9-12**_

_**kido training 12-3**_

_**Here you shall split up 3-7**_

_**Naruto: work with your zanpakuto spirit for transformation training**_

_**Hinata: barrier spells training**_

_**Anko: shikai training **_

_**Kurama: uncatoogirized spells traning**_

_**Dinner 8**_

_**Bed 10**_

_**Year three**_

_**Conditioning 6-8**_

_**Sparring 8-10**_

_**Group bankai training / naruto kyuubi chakra training 10-12**_

_**Uses of reaitsu 12-1**_

_**Ninja training 1-7**_

_**Dinner 8 **_

_**Bed 10**_

_**Year four **_

_**Conditioning 6-10**_

_**Elemental training 10-1**_

_**Collective sparring 1-4**_

_**Strategizing 4-5**_

_**Free time 5-7**_

_**Dinner 8 **_

_**Bed 10**_

( 4 years later)

" Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final fight of the season where we have naruto in this corner and kurama in the other." Yelled ginta

Naruto has changed since the 4 years have gone by. Now he has on his all white pants with the white tope and a black belt rope. He has the opposite of the captains hayori. Where there's is white with black kanji his is all black with the white kanji for infinity. Underneath his uniform he has a rough six pack and his hollow hole is smaller. The infinity is still under his left pectoral. He has accomplished his second resurrection and is currently trying to get a third by defeating kyuubi. Doing so will grant him access to her golden chakra and allow him to train for his 3rd transformation. unknown to him is he has a 4th but he isn't ready. He also dosent know about hado .

Kurama has also changed since the 4 years. Her uniform is the same as narutos with the kanji for tails on hers. She has grown to a size DD breast and longer red hair. She has accomplished bankai which allows her to copy anything. The intervals between the time she can copy is 10 seconds wait. She is trying to get down hollofication and has the ability to change her spouces in hanyou.

Hinata has changed as well. Gone is her brown bulky jacket and in its place is the same uniform naruto has on. The kanji on hers is flash. She has size CC breast and a perfect hour glass figure. She has achieved bankai which give her a single tri pronged kunai. She can use it to slash and make more kunai but the teleport twice as slow to the location. If she marks something it is orginal speed. She is currently trying to get cero down.

Anko changed the most since the 4 years. Gone were her slutty clothes and she also on the same uniform as naruto with the kanji for snake. She has achieved both bankai and hollowfication. Her bankai gives her the powers of alex mercer but poison. Her weakness is when switching between the powers she must stand still for five seconds.

"ohh looks like naruto won" yelled jinta.

Naruto walked up to kurama a lent her a hand. He then activated her power and glowed golden before shuting it off.

"ok urahara we gotta leave to initiate the plan" said anko. "guys remember naruto your with sasuke and sakura till Nel comes back. Then I form a team of me naruto and hinata and nel. We enter you guys in the exams and wait till Kushina makes her move. My spies told me she formed a village called the village hidden in the night. Shes entering a team of Grimmjow, yammy, and shinji. Naruto you anger her and make her fight you in the third round. Then we have spies telling us orochimaru will plan to take sasuke and itachi. We insure they go after the exams and then we leave to train again but really were going to get Grimmjow, Aizen, tousen, and gin. Kurama you have important key jobs that ill inform you of later. For now we need to head back to school since the illusions of us 3 are wearing off."

" by mr. hat in clogs" said naruto jumping through the portal.

(later in the village)

"Brat get back here" yelled Iruka. (yes Iruka hates naruto even the ichirakus. the only people who don't his clan, his wives, Grimmjow, shikamaru, shino, sai, and madara.)

" never dolphin face" said naruto.

The fake naruto ran up to the hokage mountain and was cornered on the ledge.

"Now I got you. If you don't get back to class I will fail you ya brat" said Iruka. The fake new today was his last day so he made his final prank on Iruka right then and there. He ate a put thousands of explosive tags on his body and said "Sayonara sucker" pulling the triggers.

The resulting explosion destroyed the part of the mountain he was on and naruto got the memories of his fake. Then the hinata fake and the anko fake followed. He saw Iruka was still alive but if he saw the explosion a mile from the village he had no doubt the village did to. He guessed the news would spread and people would start partying.

When they arrived at the village they walked in and separated. Kurama went to the clan compound, and went to her apartment to pack, hinata and naruto both hurried to class.

"Ok class since we can find hinata and naruto is dead lets start the-" said Iruka. The door opened and in walked a translucent naruto and a normal hinata.

"how is the dobe alive I saw the explosion with my sharingan" said sasuke.

"oooo but imm noott, imm aaa ggoohhsstt" said naruto with his best ghost voice.

Hinata hit naruto over the head and said "Naruto dispel the henge of no…"(sex tonight) she said the dots in his ear. He complied with a "yes mam" and ended the real henge.

"but naruto-san how are you alive" said shino.

"I thought you figured it out that the naruto whos been here till today was a fake" He said.

"I have no such memory" said shino.

' Hm ah I remember they said they were going to erase everyones memory of that night so shikamaru and shino or anyone in this class wouldn't remember.' Thought naruto.

"well the naruto you all saw was an illusion. Its what I wanted you to see" said naruto

"so it was a genjutsu" sad shikamaru.

"no that was a true illusion the couldn't be broken" he said

"look lets drop this conversation and get on with the test" said mizuki.

"shikamaru shino please come hear" said naruto.

He touched them on the heave and they got there memories back.

"you weren't lying were you" said shikamaru.

"no but we need to get to the testing ground." Said naruto

(testing grounds)

"ok class this is your physical test. You must beat your opponent to pass."

Shino vs kiba winner shino

Sakura vs hinata winner hinata

Ino vs choji winner ino

Shikamaru vs Itachi winner itachi

Naruto vs sasuke

"you ready to loose dobe." Said sasuke.

"SASUKE" yelled annoying fan girls

"no but so this will be fair ill use only 1 finger" said naruto

"ill put you in your place you dead last"

Sasuke rushed naruto and shot a right hook. Naruto lazily dodged the hook and sasuke came back with another 20 punches. Naruto still lazily dodged sasuke and finally he got tired of this lame match.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu" yelled sasuke and put every ounce of his chakra into the blast. It came out the size of a 2 story building.

"naruto you idiot dodge it" said shikamaru.

Naruto stood there as the ball hit him dead on while the flames enveloped him. Everyone was now saying sasuke killed him till the flames dies down and there they saw naruto completely unharmed.

"Impossible, Impossible I, I, I put all my fucking chakra into that attack. How the hell are you still standing and not a charred spot on the ground" said a miffed sasuke.

Itachi saw naruto and wondered why he was still standing. Shikamaru ,Hinata, shino already knew the answer but the rest of the class was miffed.

"Sasuke the reason because im still alive is simply because you are weak trash. I thought that fire ball would atleast char me but it did nothing. Now ill show you 1/1 a percent of my power." Said naruto.

He then showed unreal speed and hit the Uchiha with his one finger. Sasuke flew into the academy wall making a crack and then he passed out.

"Winner naruto?" said Iruka

(back inside)

Most of the leaf jounin and the hokage were watching the fight. They were shocked and left the room with dismembered faces.

The students came in to see them standing there and then Iruka walked in.

"ok class now for the jutsu portion" said Iruka.

"shino aburame"

(a while later)

"naruto uzimaki" said mizuki.

The jounin and hokage watched as he came up to the front of the class and waited.

"ok BOY perform the three academy jutsu and one of your choice." Said mizuki

"theres no way the baka can pass, he cant do bushin and hell fuck up on the henge' was the collective thought of sakura, kiba, sasuke, ino, and Iruka.

Naruto switched his body with Iruka and the henged into the fourth hokage.

Many people saw the resemblance but most thought with distain 'how dare the demon soil his memory'.

"**KAGEBUSHIN"** yelled naruto. When the smoke ended there were tons of naruto in the room and some even outside the door and building.

"how many of them are there" asked the hokage while his eyeballs were pocked out of his face.

Itachi activated his sharingan and counted and yelled "**ITS OVER 9,0000"**

" Over nine thousand, itachi you must be bluffing, yea it's a fluke" said Kakashi.

" And now for my jutsu" said naruto.

Naruto started swirling his chakra and then it took a green hue. He launched it and said "CERO". The explosion destroyed the outside training field.

(the next day)

"ok my you…..blah, blah blah blah balh.

Squad seven

Naruto uzimaki, sakura haruno, ami, and Uchiha sasuke

Squad eight

Hinata hyuga, kiba inzuka, shino aburame, and itachi Uchiha

Squad ten

Sai shimura, Shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, and chouji akimichi"

(1 hour later)

"squad eight your with me" said kurenia

"squad ten your with me" said asuma

(4 hours later)

"dobe let me see that sword, only an Uchiha such as myself can properly weild it." Said sasuke.

"No" said a board naruto.

"don't deny sasuke naruto-baka" screeched sakura and ami.

"listen you to im already tired of this fucking team. Im stuck with an emo bastard and two fan girls so I would appreciate, no demand that you shut the fuck up" said naruto.

"listen you dead last-" ami was cut off by the byakurai that flew by her head. "finish that sentence and ill hit you next time" said naruto. Ami did the smart thing and just shut up.

Ten minutes later in walks a jounin with gravity defying grey hair. To everyone this guy seems like a guy but naruto recognizes his hair from one of the mobs that got him.

(flashback)

"_Kakashi there he is what do we do" said cannon fodder 097. "everybody get you fireballs ready. Ready aim fire" said Kakashi._

All 100 anbu yell "**Fire style fire ball jutsu".**

_Naruto couldn't escape the wall of flames that burnt him, since he was only three. That day he went home a new shade of black._

( end flash back)

"Excuse me sir is your name Kakashi Hakate" said naruto with a sickly sweet smile. "yes genin-san" said the porn addict. Immediacy Kakashi and the sounding genin feel the reaitsu flood the air pushing them down. Kakashi drops to floor breathing heavy while ami passes out, sakura is chocking, and sasuke is turning blue from the lack of air.

"Please know that was just 5% of my power. Now get up" said naruto.

"ill meet you losers on the roof" said naruto.

"oi dead last you will teach me ho-" sasuke couldn't finish as naruto punched him in the gut.

(on the roof)

On the roof the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 3 glared one knocked out and the other just didn't care.

"ok kids lets introduce our selves" said Kakashi. "ill go first. My likes and dislike don't matter, my hobbies are none of your business, and my dream well it all ready happened. Your turn pinky"

"my name is sakura haruno, my likes are (glance at sasuke), my dislikes no my hates with passion are naruto, my hobbies (looks at sasuke and squeal), and my dream (looks at sasuke screech).

"your turn emo duck" said Kakashi. Sasuke looked at his hair then naruto and said "im not emo. My likes are none, my dislikes are plenty, my hobbies I have none (jacking off with itachi), and my dream no my ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain old man."

"your turn BOY" said Kakashi with distain. "my name is none ya, my likes I wont say, my dislikes the leaf village and my bitch ass mother and sister, my hobbies you don't need to know, and my dream you shouldn't know (beat my mom and sister into oblivion and kill the villagers of the leaf).

"well since ami has a concussion she is to be taken of active duity for 8 months. We will have our test tomorrow so show up at training field 8 and don't eat breakfeast." Said Kakashi.

(later that day)

"hinata can we change teams now, I hate mine with passion." Said naruto. "no naruto we need Neliel to come back first then you can but no you gotta deal with them. Said hinata

"hey guys go help anko shes at the front door" said kurama

After ten minutes anko came in.

"ok we need to work out who has the master bed room"

**Monday kurama and naruto**

**Tuesday hinata and anko**

**Wensday Neliel and naruto**

**Thursday kurama and hinata**

**Friday anko and Neliel **

**Saturday hinata and naruto**

**Sunday anko and kurama**

**Monday Neliel and kurama**

**Tuesday hinata and Neliel**

**Wednsday everyone**

**From now repeat till you get back to everyone.**

"hinata toshiro also said you can live with us from now on." Said kurama.

"well im going to sleep good night everyone" said naruto.

(next morning at training ground seven)

Naruto took the liberty of finding out all of Kakashi's habits so he knew Kakashi would come at ten.

"ok my TEAM come at me with the intent to kill" he said as he pushed the button. sasuke and sakura took of while naruto stood there.

"you know your weird" said Kakashi. Naruto flash stepped behind him and said " and you're an idiot for underestimating me" while slashing. Kakashi backed up but never saw when naruto took the bells and put a genjutsu on his pants.

"come on ero-sensei" said naruto. "I think ill need the sharingan for this one" said Kakashi. naruto dashed towards Kakashi but Kakashi saw the vertical slash before it happened. Naruto the sonido behind Kakashi and he parried it the his kunai. 'what was that move, I couldn't copy it' said Kakashi. "ok I better switch to anbu level" said Kakashi.

He flared his chakra while naruto stood back and watched. When he was done he vanished from naruto's sight. The only reason naruto wasn't cut was from his heirro. "so you're a fast one ero-sensei but you cant breach my heirro. I have no need to dodge your weakness" lied naruto. Kakashi was one of the few in the village who can cut naruto if they try but he wouldn't let him know that.

"ok try this" said Kakashi flying through hand seals "**Fire style: great blue imperial fire"**. Naruto knew if he got hit by that I might possibly scorch him. "damn never thought youd make me use this Kakashi sensei. Enclose Murciélago"

Kakashi was already freaked out by the genin who was slightly stronger than him. But now he had a suppressed memory activated. He remembered the night naruto fought his mother. This phenomenon happened to sakura and sasuke also.

When the raining reaitsu stopped Kakashi was petrified. This was the same figure that fought Natsumi but now he knew naruto was in control. "now Kakashi sensei you get the honor of seeing my newest move. And if your wondering why your sharingan couldn't copy any of my earlier moves its (because you don have enough hate. Sorry couldn't resist my self.) because there uzimaki kekkei genkai.

"Now **Lanzar De Relampago**. Please don't move as id prefer you don't set this off near me." Said naruto. He hurled the javelin and Kakashi who narrowly dogged thanks to his instinct only.(his sharing could only see a blur)

The explosion was catastrophic. Everyone in the leaf village saw, hear and felt the explosion.

(with hinata/anko/kurama)

"**NARUTO YOU PROMISED NOT TO USE THAT"**

(hokage and joinin test)

"what in gods name is that" cannon foder 097 said.

"what the hell" kurenai/ assuma

"what the fuck " said the hokage

"damn it lee this explosion messed with my spring time youth" do I even need to.

(back with the test)

Naruto already powered down and let Kakashi be healed by his kido. Now sakura and sasuke are walking towards the two when the time goes off. "well I gues you three-" Kakashi was stopped when naruto showed him the bells. "but when"

Naruto took out his eyeball and showed them.

(eyeball flash back)

"_ok my TEAM come at me with the intent to kill" he said as he pushed the button. sasuke and sakura took of while naruto stood there._

"_you know your weird" said Kakashi. Naruto flash stepped behind him and said " and you're an idiot for underestimating me" while slashing. Kakashi backed up but never saw when naruto took the bells and put a genjutsu on his pants._

"_come on ero-sensei" said naruto. "I think ill need the sharingan for this one" said Kakashi. naruto dashed towards Kakashi but Kakashi saw the vertical slash before it happened. Naruto the sonido behind Kakashi and he parried it the his kunai. 'what was that move, I couldn't copy it' said Kakashi. "ok I better switch to anbu level" said Kakashi._

_He flared his chakra while naruto stood back and watched. When he was done he vanished from naruto's sight. The only reason naruto wasn't cut was from his heirro. "so you're a fast one ero-sensei but you cant breach my heirro. I have no need to dodge your weakness" lied naruto. Kakashi was one of the few in the village who can cut naruto if they try but he wouldn't let him know that._

"_ok try this" said Kakashi flying through hand seals "Fire style: great blue imperial fire". Naruto knew if he got hit by that I might possibly scorch him. "damn never thought youd make me use this Kakashi sensei. Enclose Murciélago"_

(eyeball flash back end)

"Naruto-baka you eye it-" the banshi was cut off. "don't woman, besides you should have gotten your memories back of that night. You remember that I can regenerate it" said naruto.

"well naruto what will you do with the bells" said Kakashi.

Naruto gave them to his teammates and said " those who break the rules are trash" Kakashi saw obito in the back ground "but those who abandon their comrades are worsh then trash".

Kakashi now visable sharingan eye widened and he asked "where dii.. did your hear that?''

"ero-sensei I made that up" said naruto

"well you can all go home now come back tomorrow for missions" said Kakashi. naruto left him there thinking mabey the jinchuuriki wasn't so bad.

(1 month later)

"ah welcome back team seven. You can get another mission. Lets see there weeding, and painting the fence or-" sandiame was cut off. "no we aren't doing these fucking chores anymore" said naruto.

"I have to agree with the dobe, these missions can be done with civilians" said sasuke.

"ok bring in the client" said saurtobi.

In came a drunk old man, walking sloppily. He slurred as he said, "These kids are my guardians? Ha! We have one pink haired girl that's more worried about her looks, one brooder, and a blond idiot! As if they could-" he was interrupted by a Zanpakutō to the throat, a kunai to the liver, and a pair of brass knuckles to the temple.

Each had a murderous look in their eyes. "Do you think we're enough now?" they asked as one, which made Kakashi smirk. "I assure you, my team is more than strong enough to take this assignment." he assured the man, or so he thought. Team 7 noticed how nervous the man was. "Sure...Just tell them not to get scared." he shot back, trying to make himself seem less suspicious. They removed their weapons, and walked out the room, but not before hearing, "Meet at the Konoha gates in three hours." they didn't bother responding, but Kakashi knew that they heard him.

(three hours later)

"ok lets go"said Kakashi.

(down the road)

Team 7 were walking in the woods, and they saw a newly made puddle in the middle of the pathway. (Genjutsu...) they thought as they looked at each other. The puddle poofed, and two ninja with Kiri hitai-ate on their foreheads sneered, as they attempted to kill the genin. They 'killed' Kakashi, and Naruto got angry for the first time since the mission officially started. Naruto then unsheathed Murciélago.

He flashed to gozu the meisu but nobody saw. Then ten seconds later blood spewed from the to missing nin.

"You can come out now Cyclops." Naruto said, as the lazy Jounin came out of a shadow. " You did better than I thought you would. Now...Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." Said Kakashi.

(later)

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled.

His gut feeling proved to be correct, when a huge Zanbato whizzed by their heads, no doubt would have killed them. They heard a deep chuckling in the mist. "Kakashi no Sharingan, no wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated..." he said. Kakashi eye smiled. "As much as I would like to take credit, my student did all of the work..." he admitted.

Zabuza smirked. "Oh? Well then your little Genin should have no problem with me, huh?" he said, Kakashi eye-smiled. "Naruto, you take care of him"

"thanls sensei" said naruto as he rushed zabuza. Zabuza pryied his zanbato from the tree and ginned manically. He parried naruto while naruto kept an impassive face. "you pretty good for a human green horn" said zabuza.

This greatly angered naruto and he slammed his sword into the group and it same up. " you must be impressed by these low level skills well let me show you 20 percent of my power" he said as a dense reaitsu flooded the area. Zabuza was brought to his knees as naruto taunted him by flashing to spots around him.

He then fired a cero dead at the man from point blank. "had enough" he said to zabuza. "ill get you ill-" he never finished his sentence as two needles land in his treachea.

"thank you I needed help catching him" said the masked man. "hunter nin-san aren't you going to burn the body" said naruto.

'ja ne" said the men as he flashed from existence.

"well we better get you home tazuna-san "

**See you guys next time on chuunin exams**

**Next time you will see the the entire chuunin exams from start to finish.**

**Also no flames **

**I will sometimes have polls for how the story shall go**

**Please I shall take comments but if you try to chew me out ill say fuck you and a few suggestions wouldn't hurt**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a story that I have been working on for close to a month. I figured I should release it soon. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach. I own only the new characters**

**Not yaoi**

**Naru/Hina/Nel/Anko/fem kyu/? Kushi/Natsu**

**Kido incantation**

**Mind scape creature **

_Mind scape person_

_AN: _heads up ive added a mystery character into the harem. If your asking do we know this person the answer is yes but not in the form (he/she) is in. no this wont be a man by the time the story catches up. Actually she will be revealed in this chapter.

AN: sorry these stories took so long my internet was down for a while.

AN: the character who is in the harem is_ nah just kidding. But if you speak Japanese the name is サスケ but the new name will be さつき.

AN: when naruto uses the gold chakra he has at first the appearance of a super saiyan then his gold aura compresses on him to shield him. To use it he will have to go through the same thing gohan did when cell killed 16.

AN: don't ask but I kinda used a few dbz and dbgt powers in here but not none of the dbz nor dbgt will be in my series.

An: certain characters will have some very different abilities like fusion.

My main Known Character bios

Naruto

Abilities: golden kyuubi chakra, cero, bala, gran ray cero, bakudo 61, bakudo 81, hado 4 - 73, hado 90, normal rasengan, rasen no ken fighting style, sondio, hakuda, kage bushin, high speed regeneration (slower in certain forms), heirro (can be pierced by jounin and higher), pesquisa, resurrection 1 (enclose muricalago), resurrection 2 (segunda etapa), (has not earned resurrection three). Please note not all of his abilities.

Hinata

Abilities: shikai (disappear kirro) teleport when she slashes/ only works when she calls out the color, throw blade to teleport (twice as slow), bankai (blitz blast kirro senko) slashes in air to summon tri prong kunai/ for every kunai she becomes 0.3 times as slow and kunai vanish after 2 minutes, bakudo master, Shun no ken fighting style, hollowfication.

Anko

Abilities: Hado master, hebi no ken style, **shikai** (separate hebi) only a total of 100 items can be used any combination of (poison) fangs and shields, **bankai** ( seek chaos blood light hebi) any powers of alex mercer but must stand still for 5 seconds to change/ every time she changes the time rate goes up by 0.5 deci seconds or half a second, hollowfication.

Kurama

Abilities: Barrier master, un categorized spells master, Shikai (mimic kyuubi) can only copy an element she touches/ takes 10 seconds to integrate new element, kitsune no ken fighting style, hollowfication.

Natsumi

abilities: hollowfication, deathball, cero, hado 31, hado 33, hado 73, shikai (awaken Anakin) power to push or pull and choke objects, (bankai is a surprise).

Kushina

Abilities: false resurrection/false hollowfication, negative karma ball (not used till mid shippuden arc) unholy speed, death beam, biju blitz blast (**an**: she has already absorbed the 5 and 7 tails since she made the akatsuki join her league), shikai (glow impure avatar state) gives her the ability to use all 5 elements when she wants, (Bankai surprise for later).

Grimmjow

Abilities: all of his bleach abilities, potara fusion, fusion dance (only able to be done with naruto), panther sage mode, kaio-ken up to level 20.

Nel

Abilities: all of her bleach abilities, potara earing fusion (only able to be done with Hinata, kurama, and the mystery character), centar sage mode.

All other bleach characters ( captians, vice captians, arrancar, vizards)

Abilities: normal bleach abilities only.

Kakashi

Abilities: his normal moves, potara fusion (only with gai).

Sasuke

Abilities: THAT'S A SECRET TO BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER

Mystery Girl

Abilities: read story

Itachi:

Abilities: read story

_**This is it for all of my totally important characters, more powers revealed in chapter and at bottem. Just who is this mystery person, will we find out, will you tell your friends to read my story**_

_**FIND OUT THIS TIME ON THE NEXT**_

Naruto: just get on with it you freaking mainiac.

Mystery person: yea let them find out who I am.

_**Fine start story now.**_

(2 days after the zabuza attack)

Kakashi: my god my freakin head is pounding. I wonder if those students of mine are doing ok. Ill go check on them in ten minutes. (**booom)**

"never mind make that now" he said.

( at the team training land)

" Naruto you idiot why the hell did you put so much chakra into the tree you almost destroyed the area." Yelled sasuke._' You almost blew my henge'._

"Its not my fault I've got enough energy to blast a forest off the map. Also what you just felt wasn't chakra, that was reaitsu which is a special spiritual form of chakra only usable to my clan. With it I can do more than tree walk. I can also stand on air" naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi is seen walking into the forest by sakura but he uses sign language to tell her not to say any thing.

Naruto's pesquisa already alerted him to kakashi's presence but he remained calm.

" See sasuke just watch" naruto yelled. In five seconds his body started rising till his feet were off the ground.

"ok ill rush him in 3" 

"_take the bait Kakashi, I know your trying to get me which proves you don't really hate me as much as you try to seem." _

"2"

"_come on here goes":_

"1"

After 1 kakashi jumped and tackled what he thought was naruto. He started tickling him but after 3 seconds he realized the naruto was a fake. In fact he noticed some wrong parts on naruto like mounds. Wait mounds.

"oh Kakashi sensei why are you straddling tsunami san like that, never knew you were an open pervert" said naruto with a camera.

If you saw the look on kakashi's face you would have died laughing. Tsunaming looked like she was enjoying it while Kakashi got nervous.

"well Kakashi san ill she you at dinner" said tsunami as she walked away.

"ooo, ok mam" said a nervous Kakashi. "You'll thank me for this tomorrow Kakashi sensei" said naruto.

(4 hours later)

"ok team now that were back together lets start training. We will begin with tree climbing" said Kakashi "to do this you must-" naruto cut him off " sensei I already taught sasuke this, and sakura can do it with her perfect control".

"oh then lets do some team training" said Kakashi.

(during the training)

"come on sasuke push, you can do it" said Kakashi. While sasuke was pushing the weight naruto noticed something wrong about his hair. It started growing slightly and it gave off the shiny hue that most girls hair has.

"hmm that's odd. For a second I could have sworn I saw sasuke's hair grow. Do the Uchiha have some weird powers" thought naruto.

Meanwhile sakura was running around the training area with some 2 ton boulders attached to her ankles. Why was she doing this. Well that's simple she decided to tell Kakashi to piss of when he asked her to train so he summoned his dog pack and ordered them to chase her in circles till she dropped. He also attached some boulders to her legs to make it harder.

(next 2 weeks)

"A lot happened in those 2 weeks that naruto and the team trained. Naruto and Kakashi started bonding, sakura actually did some training (applause), Kakashi got laid with tsunami, sasuke stalked naruto somehow without him even sensing him. Strange right how di Kakashi get- wait did I saw sasuke stalked naruto. " said narrator.

"yea you did, how's that possible I had my pesquisa on the entire time." Said naruto

"let's find out" said the narrator.

(on the bridge)

"Well copy ninja you think you can beat me, well guess what haku and I lied about our power last time. We're not jounin level were anbu level" said zabuza in the mist.

"no that means naruto and sasuke are in trouble" said Kakashi

(in the ice dome)

"well kiddies you're finished" said haku. _"dammit last time I whopped his ass, now he and zabuza are mopping the floor with us. Those needles pierced my heirro so he is obviously stronger than a jounin. But his power its off the normal chart and is on the critos rating" thought naruto._

_(flashback)_

"_naruto sometime people will be stronger than kage." Said urahara. "what stronger than kage" yelled naruto. "naruto you're an example of this" said urahara. _

"_how" asked naruto._

"_well when an uzimaki is born their power level is already at jounin level. Anyone can go above kage but for uzumaki's this is easier. You see in this world power is measured by letters E, D, C, B, A, S right. Well there are people who can go beyond s rank. Once you reach s your kage level forever and you are now at kage level. But there is an infinite number of scales beyond that first s" said urahara._

"_wait more than the first s so that's why some people are ranked SS?" Asked naruto._

"_yes but you see you don't jump to s in the next column, no you go down to e and work it up. Your mom is an example now she is SSSC level. When you charge up to full power your SSA level. So you see your power will continue to grow into new levels. These levels beyond S are called critos levels and allow you to achieve certain forms. Just keep that in mind before you go to sleep" said urahara._

"_ok good night" said naruto._

"_good night and remember you've only got 2 more years of training" said urahara._

_(flashback end)_

"now its time to die ice ball barrage." said haku as he raced towards naruto.

Time slowed down to sasuke, its as if he saw the before image of haku's ice barrage in slow motion. "_no not naruto-kun" _thought sasuke.

With all his might he bounded towards the tired naruto and got infront of the attack. "ahhhh" yelled sasuke.

(to naruto)

Naruto got out of his tired trance and saw sasuke down on the ground. He or wait this person was getting smaller and growing mounds. What naruto confirmed was a girl has now elongated her hair, and gotten more defined body parts.

(to sasuke and naruto)

They looked at each other then the unidentified girl place her hand on narutos forehead. He was the jabbed with thousands of memories but some stood out.

(flash back)

"_hi my name is satsuki Uchiha what is yours" said a raven haired girl. "hi im naruto uzimaki can I be your friend" said naruto. "sure" she said_

_(three hours later)_

"_ha bet you cant catch me naruto" yelled a raven haired girl. "can to sasuyuki chan" said a three year old naruto. They chased each other around the park till satsuki was tired. "naruto you almost got my name right that time." Said the now confirmed satsuki. _

_They both laid down in a heap when her 4 year old brother came. "satsuki mom said we have to go" he said. "aw already, huh ok by naruto" said satsuki._

"_bye satsuki, same time tomorrow" yelled naruto._

"_yup" she replied._

_(flash back end)_

_(flashback 2)_

"_hey naruto kun why are you always at the park when I see you" said satsuki. "well it because my mother throws me out of the house for days then some guys in white get me to take me home" said naruto._

"_that's terrible you should rep-" she was cut off by naruto "no please don't, you'll make it worse"._

"_but I cant stand back while my friend is getting tormented by his own mom, besides I can help, my dad is on the police force he could arrest her." She said._

"_please no i—i-i- I just aint the kind of guy to hate some one for doing me wrong" he said._

"_ok I wont tell but you promise me if you ever get kicked out again you come to my house, my mom knows you she will take care of you" she said._

"_ok satsuki" said naruto._

_(flashback end)_

_(flashback3)_

"_naruto have you ever felt so powerless that you wanted to kill yourself right then and there" said satsuki. "yes but why" he responded. "well its just my parents have decided they want to falsify my gender to change me into a boy so that in the future if itachi is gone they wont use me as a breeding factory" she said depressed. "that terrible, now you wont be able to be yourself" he said. "no but they said they sense something will happen to them in a few years so there being precautious." She said._

"_please promise to never forget me as I am now" she said. _

"_ok I pinky promise to never forget you" he said._

_**Little did he nor she know that they would forget each other and all of their meetings. Satsuki will forget how she used to look and become the cold image of sasuke. Naruto will meet Hinata right after what transpires in the next 3 hours.**_

_(2 hours later) (play naruto thankyou theme)_

"_ok satsuki hime you ready" said fugaku. "yes dad but please for naruto's and my own safety seal my memories into my finger so if I or naruto ever forget each other I can just touch my head and hell remember." Said satsuki._

"_ok here goes." Monkey-Bird=Rabbit-Boar-Monkey-Dragon-Cat-Horse-Reverse Ram Dog-Sheep-Snake-Saiyan-Death-Life-Bird-Tiger-Ram "Uchiha sealing justu finger memory palm. Uchiha secret art Sex change jutsu."_

"_open up fugaku, we know your down there" yelled the Konoha anbu._

"_goodbye my daughter may you remember your mother and I, also I cannot fulfill your promise I must wipe naruto's memories of meeting you." He said. "summoning jutsu, tora appear" _

"_yes Fugaku sama" said tora. "tora you remember Uzumaki Naruto, please erase his memories of meeting satsuki." Said Fugaku. " But isn't that yondiame's son" said the hyper cat. "yes pleas hurry" he said._

_Mikoto came in to help Fugaku. "hurry and hide Itachi and sasuke we gotta make this convincing" she said. "Uchiha style cat contract appear. Contract add Itachi Uchiha, and satsuki Uchiha to your reservoir." He said. "but why use her female name, it wonk work if she isn't a female" said Mikoto. "I have a feeling she will get her memories back around when she meets minato's son. She more than likely show him she's a girl and give him back his memory." Fugaku said. "what are you doing?'' asked Fugaku. "one more memory for her to remember I left it in the scroll for her its got the marriage contract we signed when naruto was born plus our last message." said Mikoto_

_(flashback end)_

_(final satsuki flashback)_

_Sasuke just started the academy with Itachi and his first day was boring. He just finished trailing the dobe when he saw those weird cracks appear on him. "what is he Itachi" asked sasuke. "I don't know but we should get ready for tomorrow. Something tells me a big event will happen tomorrow" said Itachi._

_(at the Uchiha house hold)_

"_sasuke I think in 4 years you'll be ready and mature enough to read this scroll." Said itachi._

"_whats in it neesan?" saked sasuke. "mother and fathers last will" said itachi._

_(the next day)_

"_itachi you saw the power radiating off of the dead last, he was incredible and yet strangely I feel as if I know him" said sasuke. "sasuke you felt it because of the training we did to activate your sharingan, but yes I felt it. Since that happened we need to hold off on leaving the village." Said itachi._

"_nee san you ok, you haven't been the same since, Kushina teme told her gones in white to complete total genocide of our clan. Your always looking distant "said sasuke._

"_don't worry satsu-" Itachi caught himself from saying it but sasuke already heard him. "did you call me sa" he was cut off. "well good night sasuke see you later" said Itachi I a very nervous fashion._

_(4 years later)(play KyouKugen Battaru and start it from 3:49)_

"_well sasuke you've come far, tomorrow is your team placement so I think you ready to receive this. " said Itachi as he handed sasuke his parents final words. "when they say do something please do it" said itachi._

_Sasuke in his well for now his last moments as a boy sweated in anticipation. When he unrolled the scroll time literally paused around him. The birds stopped chirping, Itachi wasn't breathing, and the faucet stop dripping. _

_Next two holograms appeared in the center of the room and they turned out to be his parents. __**(AN: this isn't a hologram it's just a jutsu but I called it that to describe what the look like. This isn't a prerecorded message) **_

"_Hi sasuke" they both said._

"_3, 2, 1," they counted._

"_aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " screamed sasuke._

_Fugaku asked "are you done?" sasuke nodded. "good so first tell us sasuke how has life been." Asked Mikoto. "It's been okay, thought im seriously judging my sexuality. It turns out I like guys. " said sasuke as he flinched._

"_Interesting, but wait let me guess you like Naruto Uzumaki" said Fugaku with a tooth splitting grin on his face. "yes but wait you're not mad and how did you know" asked sasuke. "well sasuke you see im not mad because you're not gay" said Fugaku. "How, last time I checked being a guy and liking another guy meant you were gay" asked sasuke._

"_well sasuke" answered Mikoto" you are first of all not a guy, for instance you have the sharingan now right." Sasuke nodded dumbly trying to see where this was going. " Since you have it have you noticed the array of chakra surrounding you, its color should be white." Said Mikoto. "yes" answered sasuke "I've wondered what it was". "Well that my dear daughter is a prema henge meaning it's a layer over your body, very hard to detect and the only ways do get rid of it is a blast of highly potent chakra or a lot of bodily harm." Said Fugaku._

"_You see when you were a child about three years old you meet naruto but you weren't a boy at the time. My darling baby you were my precious little satsuki hime." Said Mikoto._

"_Then why am I a guy now" he asked. "well you see we needed to protect you from the council who would surely use you as a breeding stock. So we erased your memories and sealed them into your fingertips so you can only give them to you and naruto and nobody else. We henged you into a guy so they won't have to much power over you. To get your memories back just touch your forehead and think return." Said Fugaku._

_Sasuke did as he was told and was loaded with knowledge from his past. "Sasuke we have 3 more things to say before you go, one we have seen how you treat the young Uzumaki so until you find the right time don't give hime the memories back , 2 you must also still mistreat him to not arouse suspicion, and 3 in the Uchiha shrine under the 3__rd__ tatami mat on the far right there is an underground passage. We put a marriage scroll down there for you and naruto. You can choose to marry him or not and also read the last secret scroll of the Uchiha." Said Fugaku_

"_Goodbye baby we love you and Itachi, if you ever want to see us just open the scroll and add your Uchiha chakra. If you marry naruto your Uchiha chakra will mix with the new Uzumaki chakra you will receive and you'll get a zanpakto. Don't have to many kids" said Mikoto._

_(flash back end)_

"Satsuki chan, I I im sorry for forgetting you." Said naruto as he started crying. She opened her lifeless eyes and said" its ok I forgot to but (cough) now in my final hour I remember'' said satsuki. "no I will save you just let me do a transference ritual" said naruto.

"good bye naruto" she said as she closed her eyes.

"satsuki"

"satsuki"

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo"

(play Goku super saiyan theme)

"you monster" yelled naruto.

"ha you pathetic boy now your next" said haku.

Suddenly a very dense chakra/ reatsu flooded the area.

"I won let you get away with this" said naruto.

His normally laid down blackish yellow hair started raising.

"I won let you.

"uhrrrrrhhh"

His hair now is standing up and he has a gold aura around him. The aura then encased him and he got the appearance of the rikudo sennin body.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

"Haku ill make you pay for what you've done."

(play Goku's Spirit Bomb)

"damn it all his power level just jumped from SD to SSD. I can handle him like this. I gotta-" haku's monologue was cut off when he heard the sound of static, then without even seeing naruto was launched into one of his mirrors.

Naruto stopped to stare as his yellow trail caught up to him. He then sonidoded up to haku when haku yelled" ice style 7 haku juniors" and seven hakus phased into view.

Naruto held his arm out and charge a normal rasengan but this one felt different. It was more heavy and dense, the color was black, and it had no core like the original so it could be thrown. He got tired of standing there so he fired it. The haku juniors were annihilated and the real haku turned into a burnt corpse.

Satisfied naruto grabbed Satsuki's body and used his inhuman speed to phase home in one second then in front of Zabuza the next.

(with kakashi)

"OMG OMG OMG, that's the kyuubi chakra but wait it doesn't fell as malevolent as the original. Maybe naruto has it controlled" Thought Kakashi. (**Boom) "**Dang its so strong wait, what is that yellow flash, now its in front of zabuza."

(with naruto)

zabuza stood there stunned. Here was the same kid as before who literally beat him into a pulp no here with his hand through his chest. "Zabuza this is your last day ill kill gatou for you but that's the most ill do good bye" said naruto as he blasted him.

(30 minutes back at tazunas house)

Naruto finally beat all of gatous thugs and then collapsed when a purple shadow grabbed him, Kakashi, sakura, and tazunas family then flashed back to their house. It left a note one the table naruto and satsuki were on with 4 strange green beans.

Kakashi walked over to the note and read it the following its instructions gave one to naruto the satsuki.

Naruto then woke up followed by satsuki they stared at each other than gasped. Kakashi choose now to read the letter to everyone.

"Dear grandson it is I the rikudo sennin and it is I who save naruto and satsuki with theses beans. Your Kakashi are o give one to my grandson Naruto then to his friend Satsuki Uchiha who is the real form of sasuke Uchiha. Lastly you are to immediately take everyone home and give the last two beans to naruto. Do not tell the hokage what happened here, tata." Read Kakashi

"well you saw the letter lets get a move one. By tazuna and by tsunami chan see you again another day." said kakashi

(4 days later)

"finally were home. Bye sakura, satsuki, and kakashi" said naruto.

"wait naruto" said satsuki.

"You remember me right, then" she stopped and kissed him on the kissed back with passion.

"Satsuki will you marry me" said naruto.

"yes" she said.

He then cheered then picked her up bridal style. Next he sonidoded to his clan compound and when he arrived he said" kyuubi prepare the transfer device".

Hinata, anko and karuma came out and tackled him then they spotted satsuki.

"who is she" asked anko.

"this guys and don't scream but this is the real form of sasuke Uchiha, satsuki Uchiha and I asked to marry her and she said yes. " said naruto

"Hey hinata" said satsuki as she came up and hugged her. Kurama yelled" dog pile on satsuki" and the girls all jumped on her. Anko said" were gonna have so much fun with you".

(in the trancsfer room)

"ok it's the same thing we did with Hinata so naruto get ready" said Karuma.

As satsuki got strapped in she activated her sharingan to find that ominous feeling she felt around her, but she was unaware that that was her zanpakto and hollow floating around her.

"3-2-1 activate" yelled kurama.

When she said that Byakuya's white and pink reatsu flooded satsuki. When she awoke she was in her soul scape.

(satsuki mind) Satsuki normal text zanpakuto bold

"hello"

"any one here"

"**yes child it is I"**

Satsuki turned around to find a woman with red armor and a strange good air about her that betrayed her face. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes where yellow in tint. The weirdest thing about her was the flame looking object in her hair.

"**my name is Azula….. and im you zanpakuto"**

"what was that after azula but before and"

"**that was my bankai name which you are not ready to learn. Listen I will allow you to use my shikai if you pass a test. You must defeat you inner hollow and gain use of her hollowfication mask."**

"**here she comes"**

"hey queen im gonna beat you and take my rightful place and queen of this body"

"lets fight"

Suddenly two swords appeared in satsuki's and her hollows hand. The hollow the vanishes from sight so satsuki activates her sharingan and is unable to see anything.

"you don't get it the sharingan see's living chakra, but spirit chakra isn't living chakra so you can see it"

The hollow slices at satsuki making her blue robe slice in half. Sasuke then does something unexpected . she throws her sword and flashes forward. When she arrives the hollow dodges the sword but satsuki goes behind her and stabs her in the heart.

"you did good queen, ill let you use my power"

"**good satsuki now to use my power you must say Strike azula and your critos level will jump. My power has 2 abalities. 1 you can coat your self in lighting to acess my hyper mode which basically slows thing down dramatically and speeds you up. It can only be used for 30 seconds then it must recharge for 10. 2****nd**** you can slash the sword in air and lighting will come out in the shape you want. And lastly to use your hollow powers summon reatsu in your hands and pull down while thinking of a mask.**

**One more thing when you leave ask naruto to let you train in the hyperbolic time chamber. Its in the basement.**

"ok bye"

(outside)

"satsuki you did it" yelled naruto.

"naruto can I go trainin the hyperbolic time chamber. The exams are in two days." Asked satsuki

"sure" said naruto

(two days later)

Satsuki came out of the chamber and her power was at SSE. She learned her bankai and mastered it and its name is (shine brightly kuro azula). She explained that it gives her black lightning which is the strongest form of it and also her hyper form got a massive boost.

(AN: im about to be super lazy you know how the original timeline went just change naruto from being goof to silly and everyone knows sasuke is satsuki and is married to naruto)

(AN: sasuke doesn't get curse mark since naruto sensed orchimaru and they avoided him. He is a SSSA class person. Also Itachi and Sai are already chunnin.)

(Time skip semi finals)

"I shikamaru nara quit" said shikamaru

"I kabuto yakushi quit" said kabuto with an evil smirk.

"you two may leave if you wish" said the exam Procter

"satsuki Uchiha and Akado Yoroi please come down to the arena." Said the Procter

"begin" he said as he lowered his arm

What happened next could only be seen by naruto, the hokage, Hinata, Anko, Kakashi, Karuma, guy, Itachi, and satsuki herself. She used her inhuman speed and rushed to Yoroi then took out a kunai and sliced his head off. And afterward rushing back to her spot.

"are you two gonna start?" asked the Procter.

Sasuke turned around and walked away saying "its already over". Then after Yoroi's head popped off his body and blood sprayed everywhere.

"Kiba could you even follow her" asked shino. "no but when I beat naruto shell be all mine and Hinata to".

"will shino aburame and zaku ambiku please come down" said the Procter.

"begin "said the proctor.

"proctor call the match he's finished" said shino.

"no im not slicing airwaves" yelled zaku as he fell down from chakra exhaustion.

"what the" "I suck up your chakra with my insects the second your name was called. This is game over" said shino.

Kankuro is the next winner followed by a double knockout from the old Uchiha fan girls, then Temari decimated Tenten.

"will UhOh will Natsumi Uzumaki and kin tschuki come down" said the proctor.

As she walked down the balcony she and naruto had a staring contest.

(play bleach BL_35)

As they stared people started feeling an ominous feeling that reminds them of that dark night no one seems to remember. The cloaked sensei the started pouring out her reatsu to try to stop naruto but he just put out more. Soon the chuunin hopefuls were panting so hard while the jouning had heat flashes happening. Naruto got bored of these games so he put out 50 percent. The result made Natsumi kneel and knocked the weaker genin. Most jounin were panting and even the hokage had slight trouble breathing.

(Play bleach bl_75)

3 minutes later Natsumi got in the ring and drew her sword.

"you two may begin" said the procter. The only thing most people heard was a little air and saw a torrent of blood flow from kin

Play (La Distancia Para Un Duelo)

"Damn naruto's sister is so damn strong. I wonder I they hate each other" said kiba.

"will Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka please come to the ring." Asked the proctor.

"begin" said the procter

"kiba ill make this quick and painless for you mut." Said naruto in a cold tone.

"ha as if when I beat you ill take your wives for my self" said kiba.

He tried to laugh but a dense energy suffocated him. "die" said naruto and with that Hinata moved kiba before he could be bisected."kiba inuzuka is disqualified do to interference" said the procter.

"naruto you promised you wouldn't kill anyone" said kurama.

"sorry but he said something that truly angered me" said naruto

(later)

The final matches are

Nel vs Satsuki

Shino vs kankuro

Naruto vs Grimmjow

Natsumi vs Garra

Neji vs Hinata

(1 month later)

"let the finals begin, no will every contestant but satsuki and Neliel please leave the stands." Said genma.

"so Nel naruto has told me a lot about you tell me are you in the group thing to." Asked satsuki.

"yes we come back today but any way lets start." Said nel.

Nel vanished with a burst of her sondio but satsuki activated her hyper mode. She then danced around Nel like a bolt of lightning slicing her each time she touched the ground. " strike Azula" said satsuki "turbo thunder blitz wave." An giant wave of energy rushed towards Nel bet she powered up at the last second. "raze gamuza" yelled Nel. "lanzadar verde". Satsuki could barely see the spinning lance fly at her. When she finally saw it Nel held it at her face telling to yield.

"I submit" said satsuki "yay now when we go home im the uke" said nail.

Everyone in the stands was miffed that they just said that out loud for all to hear it. And what was worse was nel gave away the plan but that was part of the plan.

(meanwhile with Karuma)

"stupid Anko, no it'll be easy just sneak into their castle and pull the release switch. They wont have a FUCKING siren attached to the damn thin. Now I got gaurds all over me and whats worse is the akatsuki are here and could capture me." Ranted Karuma.

"anko. Anko this is Karuma come in" she said.

"this is anko I hear you loud and clear, what do you need" said anko. "get the hover train over here fast I need immediate extraction. What is the ETA." Said Karuma.

"ETA 0.7 seconds" yelled anko. "good im on board. Oh yea one more thing" said karuma.

"yes" said anko.

"you owe me for this I could've been captured." Said kurama.

(exam stadium)

"ouch folks that has to hurt shino just owned kankuro. Next up can Uzumaki Naruto and Grimmjow Jaggerjack please come to the stadium."

"he Grimmjow acter this I found a way to increase both our power levels and it makes us one person. The technique is called fusion and it can be done 2 ways." Said naruto "but anyways lets fight.

( watch?v=57HBH5JGXDk&feature=channel&list=UL)

(type that in or click it to see exactly how the fight looks. Its not my video. I'll give the watered down version. Also you can go to YouTube and type in My first pivot fight it is by UkownGhost .)

(when you finish watching go to his video call pivot fight)

(naruto is the red and Grimmjow is the blue. When red uses guns the bullets are ceros and the blue uses sword its actual sword Grimmjow has.)

(watch both videos first)

"no transformations right naruto" asked Grimmjow. "yea no transformations.

The audience sat there baffled as these two monsters vanished and reappeared all over the field. Only the chunnin and higher which was 1/3 of the audience could see the whole fight.

Naruto and Grimmjow both stopped and Grimmjow started panting. "your pretty good Grimmjow, to even be able to see me a 10% of my power is amazing but you actually kept up. 10% is SA class but now its time to finish this.

"oh I agree naruto lest end this" said Grimmjow "Kaio-ken times 20." "clone spamming mode" yelled naruto. Narutos aura changed from red to his gold kyuubi form to green. Grimmjow changed from blue to blazing red.

"give up naruto in this form im able to move faster than the speed of light." Yelled Grimmjow. Remember im only at 30% while your at your absolute max." said naruto.

(go to you tube and type in shock all three parts. Naruto is and Grimmjow is . the black are naruto clones also.)

"dammit why can I fucking beat you" yelled Grimmjow.

"I told you im at 30 while your at your absolute max. Yield friend." Said naruto

"I yield" said Grimmjow. "here Grimmjow eat this new and improved senzu bean, it does more than the original." Said naruto.

"will Natsumi and garra please come down" said the proctor.

Natsumi flared her chakra to intimidate garra. It seems to have world when garra raised his hand to say "proctor I wish to quit the match".

(AN: my dear fans garra is not insane in this fic. He listens to his biju. He quit because shukaku asked him to.)

Naruto starred at her and analyzed her chakra. When he got her power level he smirked. It was the exact same as Grimmjow. He was also lying to Grimmjow to make him feel better. While Grimmjow was at max naruto was actually a 20% making himself even stronger than that. But now thanks to the bean he gave him his power will jump from being equal to Naruto's 20% to his 45%.

"Neji hyuga and Hinata hyuga please come down to the ring." Said the proctor.

"well if it isn't the clan outclass, how's being clan less you weakling." Said neji. "actually better than you think Neji, oh im sorry that's a lie. I joined the Uzumaki clan years ago but any way lets start this" said Hinata.

(flashback)

"Hinata how are you so weak. Must you embarrass men in front of the elders every time. Come on and get up you failure." Yelled hiashi.

"No im tired of your ridicule, why don't you just sign the papers to kick me out, I hate this stupid clan. You probably wont even miss me" yelled Hinata in anger.

"your right I wont so get out" said hiashi.

Her last words on that rainy day were "mother would be disappointed" and with that she left the compound.

(flashback end)

"Neji im done with you **BANKAI BLITZ BLAST KIIRO SENKO" yelled Hinata. **Neji threw 7 shuriken. To everyone under chuunin they were invisible and people over elite jounin the were moving so slow. Hinata had enough time to use her bakudo. Bakudo # 81 Dankui. The projectiles bounced off of the wall.

Neji then bounded towards her to in gauge her in taijutsu but before he could get within a yard of her she slashed with the kunai in her hand. 10 of the same kunai came from the slash and she activated her blades secret technique teleportation. In one second neji was about to strike hinata's heart and in the next he was one the ground with multiple slash wounds. The last thing he did before he lost consciousness was throw his last kunai at the back of hinata's neck. It went through and she collapsed.

Neji started a victory lough but after the first sound came out naruto stomped his head into the ground. He then proceded to give Hinata a senzu bean.

"neji hyuga has be disqualified and Hinata hyuga lost the match. Rules state since both contestants are down the slot is gone. Now will the Neliel tu odersphonk and _" the proctor got cut off. "Proctor I wish to drop out" said shino.

"ok now will the last two quarter" he got cut off again. "Proctor I Neliel Tu Odersponk wish to drop out of the finals". Said nel.

"ok well hopefully no more INERTTUPTIONS will happen, so will the last 2 semi finalist please some down" yelled the proctor.

(Play gohan angers)

"why, why, why, why did you and mom do that crap to me as a child. The rapes, the torture, public humiliation, out casting me from my friends, even setting things up to happen" yelled naruto.

Natsumi stared while the audience listens on. "you set up satsuki's parents to die, killed hyuga Hizashi, kidnapped hyuga Hitomi, hell you killed yondiame. I can see why mom hates me but you sister. I thought. I thought we had a bond." Yelled naruto.

"Stop crying you stupid baby, if you die you just die. I hate you because you get all the power, even now you still leagues ahead of me but you always are calm, I hate you for that." She replied. "Fine I will end this sister" said naruto. They both speed at each other and started throwing punches .Right hook, left jab, left kick, teleport, sondio, low kick, back up, backup. Both stared and started the cycle again neither bothering to draw their zanpakto.

Natsumi pulled down her mask bringing her up to SSA still two units weaker than naruto's 20 percent. Naruto getting tired decided to end this. "Natsumi im gonna end this gran ray cero." Said naruto. "ill blow you to pieces little brother, **DEATHBALL**" yelled Natsumi. The two blast collided and the resulting explosion destroyed the stadium.

First naruto got up and walked over to Natsumi then all of a sudden and extremely thin blast of air blasted naruto backwards into a wall, then a masked figure with red hair walked towards Natsumi and vanished with her. The figure then reappeared without Natsumi and challenged Naruto.

When she took her mask off people's heads started hurting and they remembered the night from 4 years ago.

(mass flash back)

"_ha gotei thirteen, your pathetic your supposed to be the strongest in the village but your bested by one person. I should kill you like the trash you are." Said Kushina_

_Everyone in the village saw the uzumaki's fighting Kushina and then naruto did._

"_look it's the demon brat and he's about fight his mom, but who should we root for" said a random villager._

" _Naruto baka you won't stand a chance shell annihilate you". Yelled sakura._

_(in the sky)_

" _You should have stayed away, didn't you learn after I raped and threw you out" said Kushina while Natsumi came up._

" _Well brother lets settle this" said Natsumi_

_The villagers were still shocked that naruto was raped by his own mother._

"_let's sister dearest" said naruto._

" _Awaken Aniken" said Natsumi._

" _Give up naruto with this blade I can use a force and blast you away" she said. "oh I also got this cool mask" she said as she pulled it down._

_When she did that many were brought down by the force and most jounin were breathing heavy._

" _sister you aren't the only one with power like that" said naruto " I'll show you something I never shown any of the gotei nor mom, only hinata has seen me use this and it isn't the kyuubi power"_

_( below them)_

" _He's bluffing right naruto can be powerful….right" said sakura._

" _I see that what that was" said shino out loud_

"_what do you mean" asked quite a few people._

"_in class there was always something off about him, and then he would always get a little fuzzy when you touch him. Maybe now he'll show us why" said shino._

_(with Kushina)_

' _Damn his power is fluctuating and when it does that its stronger then the segunda, but if he add the kyuubi into this, its almost as high as mine' she thought._

_(with the gotei_

'_Wow so all of those spars for the past week, he held back" thought everyone in the gotie._

_(back to the fight)_

" _ill show you true despair"_

" _Enclose Murciélago"_

_As he said this his blade vanished and it started raining. But it wasn't raining water it was actually a fusion of green blue reiatsu that felt so heavy to Natsumi she dropped from the sky._

_(with Natsumi)_

_Natsumi was crawling out the hole when she and the villagers look up and said "damn he looks completely different"._

_(with naruto)_

_When he did his hair got black streaks, and his shirt turned into a long overcoat. The number 4 that was on his torso faded out and he moved his hand over his head. This created a mast that looked like a Spanish explorer helmet with extended sides. His face had drastic changes. It became completely pale and the faint green lines became light grey. His eyes also changed into a blue green hue. The most shocking part was his bat like wings._

_Natsumi couldn't stand so he went down to the people. Since they can't feel reiatsu they were ok. _

_He calmly walked towards he and said one word the made the gotie and Kushina scared " Cero"._

_He fire the green beam of energy that hit Natsumi dead on. She could barely move afterwards but Kushina flew down and stopped the second beam. She ran to naruto and sliced his arm off. Btu what he said and did next scared everybody even the arrancar that just showed up "if you stop to stare after cutting off a measly arm then you wont live that long" "what do you mean, I can easily kill you" said Kushina. "just watch whelp" said naruto. Naruto's arm started budding till people could see his tissue and the arm finished._

" _Every one back up this is going to possible blow up the surrounding area" he said calmly. Once everone backed up he started forming a rasengan. The arrancar came down and teleported knowing where this was going. Kushina then said "what's a measly rasengan gonna do to me"_

"_just watch woman" he said. Then naruto formed a cero in the other hand. What shocked everyone next was he pushed the together and then swallowed the ball. "this is the power of the nine tails combining with me" said naruto. Kushina could see faint outlines of gold and felt the power he was making. Her power was far stronger but a blast like that would severly injure her still._

_The bijudama as she remembered it formed but instead of being purple and black it was pure white. " well traitor this is my first original kido, her goes. In brightest day" said naruto._

"_whats he doing" said the sandiame_

" _In darkest night"_

"_if he keeps this up hell deastroy the whole village" thought the rookie nine and the Uchiha brothers._

" _No evil shall escape my sight"_

" _I gotta get Natsumi and myself outta here." Thought Kushina_

" _and let all those who worships evils might"_

"_damn I knew he was faking his strength" thought shino and shikamaru_

" _BEWARE MY POWER TRUE DESPAIRS LIGHT"_

" _Take this hado # CERODAMA"_

_when he fired the blast Kushina made two blood clones to take the blast while she escaped. The blast left a creater in the forest of death and all the wild life was completely obliterated._

"_Damn that boy he almost killed everyone. I need to erase their memories so I can enter the chuunin exams and get what I need." Said kushin_

_(Flashback end)_

(play he who howls and rages) (to see video type naruto vs pein strom 2. Naruto is himself Kushina is pein)

"Well son let me test your limit before I leave. If your to weak ill take my Karuma chan as my slave and kill you here." Said Kushina.

"Beat her naruto you can do it" yelled itachi.

'naru kun please be ok' thought sasuke.

'naruto' thought Hinata

"beat her for my sake naruto" yelled karuma

"come at me naruto" said Kushina

"ill settle this" said naruto.

"kyuubi mode activate" yelled naruto

"shadow clone jutsu" yelled naruto. "dead clone jutsu" said Kushina 5 bodies appeared each with orange hair.

"kuro shinra tensi" said Kushina. "summoning jutsu rhino"

"wind style typhoon gail" said naruto.

"negative karma ball" yelled Kushina.

"your weak and now you die." Said Kushina.

" no naruto" yelled Hinata as she jumped infront of the blast.

Darkness, pain, hurt despair.

When naruto saw Hinata on the floor he felt all these emotions. He shed a tear and asked "why?"

(play bleach what can you see in their eye)

"aaaarrrchhhhh" yelled naruto.

His hollow mask formed against his will while he was in hid gold mode. But now instead of being its regular black it turned. The sky turned pitch black and lightning started cracking. His hair grew to his back and turned silver. (think xemmnas of kingdom hearts2). His black bat wings grew and got a gold coat over them. Next his mask completely cracked except for the small dot inside the center.

Afterward his muscles jumped and bulked while his screams got louder. Instead of going segunda like he planned his rage unlocked his TECERA ETAPA form. The last change was instead of one tail he got 10.

He lost his eyebrows and the green streaks turned pure silver. All of the markings from his gold form turned silver. All in all he looked like a mix of silver in gold flames.

(play dbz burst limit goku super saiyan theme) (to see how this fight really looks watch dbz burst limit goku vs. freiza boss battle)(naruto is goku and Kushina is freiza)

"mother for what you've done I can truly never forgive you. You awakened the legendary warrior inside of me. I'm going against my morals and saying I hate you. Now im truly angry. KUUUSSHIINAA.

"I'll go half power as requested." She said naruto rushed at her a threw a punch but she vanished and reappeared in time to knock him into a wall. He got out very quickly and tried to grab her. She countered by smashing hum into the ground. "Why don't you use your sword son or are you just that weak." Said Kushina. "if you don't use yours I wont use mine.

"rasengan hail barrage" yelled naruto as he shot a torrent of small rasengan ball towards Kushina. "electro eclipse bomb" said Kushina as she fired it.

"sondio" yelled naruto. "rasen no ken style, super stomach jab" said naruto as he punched Kushina in the gut. "hado number 4 byakurai" yelled Kushina. She shot blast after blast after blast.

She finally got bored so she decided to end this. She speed up to him a impaled half way through his body the yelled "thunder blast shot" and shot through the rest of him.

(play nothing can be explained vocal version)

"why, why are you so strong mother" whispered naruto but everybody heard him. "why don't you love me. Are you jealous of me or am I to defective to you. If you would've kept me I would have probably been your good little too doing everything to said. Even give up my life. So why" said naruto.

What happened next surprised naruto and everybody, she kissed him on the lips and said "I don't like you because you're the chosen one. You got Karuma Chan, hell even got a little harem. But you never face darkness. No I don't hate you. I just utterly despise your existence. When I found out I was pregnant I tried to honestly kill you a lot of times heh."

"know this naruto when I do come for you I will be one hundred times stronger so train all you like. Your fate is enevitable, you will die by my hand. Fucking baby."

"Any ways see you losers later." She said as she disappeared.

(play naruto sadness and sorrow)

"Karuma hurry get those two senzu beans" yelled satsuki.

"oh no naruto's heart is failing I don't think this bean will help." Said anko. "whats worse is he has a hole in his stomach. We need a doctor now."

"Hinata your up which is good now don't have much time use you bankai and combine it with my wind style to blow one kunai to tanzaku town then teleport there and grab Tsunade. Don't try to convince her just take her against her will. Hurry" said kurama

Ten seconds later

"And another thing you ungrateful little-) why is that child dying. Never mind move." She said. She vigorously healed him till he started regaining his color. When Tsunade finished she ordered Hinata to take her back which she did.

(naruto's room ten hours later) (play naruto shippuden samidare)

"ow what happened" groaned naruto.

"hey he is waking up" said karuma. "well don't crowd him" said anko

"hey naruto how ya feeling" said satsuki. "like I just got my ass kicked by three giants." Said naruto

"well you gave us a scare. I thought for sure you would wake up before me" said Hinata.

"look naruto I no you feel hopeless but now we got Nel and Grimmjow back and in three years well get Aizen, tosen, and gin back. So smi-" satsuki got cut of.

Naruto started crying "no its not when I felt her power I felt the immense gap between us. It was like the difference between heaven and hell and im hell. She could have easily killed me and even if I did a fusion with Grimmjow it wouldn't been enough."

(play naruto loneliness)

"even if I trained 100 years I wont be strong enough. Im not the chosen one im just some random boy who got an extremely unlucky life. Look at me I cant even stay mad at my mom that's how weak I am. Karuma sama I don't deserve you. I don't deserve Satsuki sama nor Hinata sama. Not Anko sama nor Neliel sama. Im so weak and foolish. Just kill me no please I beg you" yelled naruto.

SLAP

"Naruto Uzumaki stop talking that way" yelled nel " sure you fell of the horse but like all great riders you gotta get back on it. This was one fight. If she was 100 time stronger today you would not have lived so you got time."

(play naruto hidden will to fight)

"if she is 10 times stronger you become 20. If she is 100 time stronger you become 200. If she is 1000 then you better become 10000. Your our husband and you will be awesome. Well go to the finale world to train to become that strong. But I tell you one thing if you every doubt yourself again I will smack you so hard you'll forget your in doubt. You understand me naruto Uzumaki" said the kyuubi.

"ok lets all get in agreement. In 5 months' time We ask our the hokage to let us leave to train for the upcoming threat. He will let us go since he understands her power. If that doesn't work we will defect then return in 3 years." said anko.

"those in agreement say aye" said satsuki

Satsuki: aye

Hinata: aye

Anko: aye

Neliel: aye

Karuma: aye

Naruto: what's the worst that could happen aye

"Satsuki I own you tonight" said Nel. "I own you tonight Anko" said Karuma. "Naruto im dominant tonight for the bitch fest you threw" said Hinata.

(Satsuki and Nel)

"well satsuki what are you waiting for lick me" said Nel said. Not intent on waiting satsuki pushed her face in Nel's legs and starting licking her. " oh god don't stop now it feels so good" said Nel.

After ten minutes of face licking Nel came in Satsuki's mouth. "wow you taste like syrup" said satsuki.

"spread your legs bitch I'm gonna make you moan tonight" said Nel. She started fingering satsuki in her pussy while rubbing her tits and nibbling on her ear. " Neliel sama it feels weird but good. This is so wrong but it feels so good" said satsuki. "Master im about to come" "aaahhhhh".

"Satsuki im no longer your master but its not fair. You get naruto tomorrow. Goodnight." Said Nel.

(with anko and kurama)

"well sit down anko"said Karuma. Anko was about to sit on the couch when she noticed the dildo attached to the only available spot. "Kurama san you want me to-" SLAP "Its Karuma sama for now and yes I want you to sit on the dildo" said kurama ."Insert it into your ass".

"Karuma sama it's so big in my ass but it's so good." Said anko. "I'll make us both feel better" said Karuma as she kissed Anko very sensually. She then took a giant double dildo and started pushing it into Anko's pussy. "aaaaaahh it hurts" said Anko " your to loud im goanna put a muffle on you" said Karuma.

She then pushed the dildo in Anko regardless of the tears coming out of Anko's eyes. After 20 seconds anko started feeling more pleasure then pain and kurama joined her on the double dildo. She removed the muffle and started bouncing more and more. "oh god you feel good Anko." Said Karuma.

"it feels so good. Getting pounded from the front and the back. Master please ravish me. Fuck me till I cum hard." Said Anko. "ok you little slut I am going fuck you till you beg me to never stop" said Karuma.

"im about to come so hard" said anko. "ooooaaaaahhhhh" yelled Karuma.

"goodnight anko chan"

"good night Kurama chan"

(with naruto and hinata)

"ok naruto you want to cry like a bitch im going to fuck you and treat you like a bitch" said Hinata. "but Hinata I have the-)" SLAP "you bitch I am your master you are to address me a mistress Hinata and what were you about to say" said Hinata "….." said naruto. "im sorry what" said Hinata as she grabbed his dick and started squeezing and twisting it.

"ahhh. I was going to say I have the dick so you cant fuck me" said naruto in between moans and grunts.

"ill show you how im gonna fuck you" said Hinata.

She disappeared for 10 minutes and came back wearing Naruto's boxers." Ok naruto sit on my lap and im going to make us both feel good" said Hinata. She took off her boxers and there naruto saw it. She had a strap on double dildo with the vibrating side in her pussy. "what are you waiting for sit down" she yelled. Naruto and his dick paled. Tired of waiting Hinata used chakra and shoved his ass on the dildo. "oh yea, tell me bitch aren't you my man whore" said Hinata.

"im your bitch" naruto said in between moans. "look at you, you're a moaning mess" said Hinata. She then started pounding harder causing them both to moan. She then grabbed his dick with her hand and started pumping it. "my god Hinata, don't stop it feels so good. Im about to cum" said naruto. Getting an evil idea to cause want a pleasure Hinata pushed chakra from her hand into his dick. "what happened I cant come" said naruto in pleasure. "I've inserted chakra into your dick so you wont cum till I tell you to" said Hinata.

She then grabbed a blind fold and some chakra restraint cuffs and lead naruto to the bed. She then connected him to the bed and took off the blind fold and put a muffle on him. He saw he had no control of his arms or his legs. De also noticed he still had no control of his dick.

"hello man whore im about to fuck your ass real hard." Said Hinata. This time the vibrating side was on the outside and the regular side was in Hinata. She then shoved it in his ass and started moving back and forward. She placed her arms in between his and moved her but back in forth fucking naruto. She the started pumping his dick. After 10 minutes this he was a moaning mess. "it think ill take of the muffle so you can speak. You feel good" asked Hinata? "yes mistress" said naruto. "ok I guess I'll let you cum but it'll be inside of me" replied Hinata.

Hinata hovered her pussy over his dick then without warning pushed it on his dick. She added chakra so she and naruto came at the same time. "AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh" the both said. "my god that felt good Hinata" said naruto

"you out of your funk now" asked Hinata? "yea and Hinata thank you" said naruto. "good night naruto" said Hinata. "good night Hinata" said naruto.

**See you guys next time on naruto strongest ninja**

**Next time you will see the 5 months till they leave and the 3 year trip to**

**Also no flames **

**I will sometimes have polls for how the story shall go**

**Please I shall take comments but if you try to chew me out ill say fuck you and a few suggestions wouldn't hurt**

New Character bios

Satsuki

:abalities: sharingan, melee master, hollowfication, shikai (strike Azula) hightens senses greatly/ use lightning and make it take any shape, chidori, cero, bala barrage, fusion dance (hinata and nel only)

Itachi:

Abalities: still unknown.

Fusion names

Grimuto - very prideful, tactful, and toys with people. Mostly Grimmjow side. (potara Earings)

Narjow:- very playful, toys with people, acts like and idiot. Mostly naruto side. ( fusion dance)

These will appear next episode.


End file.
